Noble Hearts
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: After being brought into the Kuchiki Clan, some years later Rukia is told that she has been betrothed to Ichigo, the heir to the Shiba Clan. Until then, she had not realized that she was in love with her childhood friend and guard, Renji. Doing her duty, she goes along with the arrangement but Renji is not happy about it. Can he keep to his duty and let her wed another? AU, RxRxIxO
1. Chapter 1

**this story is completely AU in regards to the 'what if' factor. the first of this being, what if hisana hadn't died and found rukia?**

* * *

Rukia swung her sword around, making grunting noises to motivate herself into putting her all into her swings. She was going to make her brother proud by becoming part of the Gotei 13 and gaining a seated position in the squads. She couldn't wait until she got a zanpakuto and what its name would be but she knew that when she got it, she would master it quickly just like her brother did.

"You suck."

Rukia turned quickly and frowned. The red headed boy grinned at her and stood up from leaning against the tree.

"You have no range of motion! You're going to get your ass kicked all the time."

"Renji!" she yelled, growling at him.

He gave her a cocky grin and grabbed the wooden sword from her.

"Look, you have to do it like this."

Renji used the sword and swung it around. Rukia watched with slight fascination since she didn't think the young man had any grace at all. He stopped his motion and turned to her, pointing it in her face.

" _That's_ how you wield a sword. How do you expect to get into the Gotei 13 if you can't have some vigor?"

Rukia made a face and stomped on his foot. It didn't really hurt Renji but he acted like it did.

"Because Nii-sama hasn't let me go to the Shino Academy yet. I'm sorry if you've gotten a little more proper training than I have…"

"Shouldn't you have your own instructor or something?" Renji asked, putting his hand up to his forehead and looking around overdramatically. "I mean, you _are_ a Kuchiki and I sneak in so often it's pathetic."

Rukia hurrumphed at him and crossed her arms.

"They just look the other way since you're always doing it. Besides, Nii-sama knows you come here. Your hair is such an annoying color that it's hard not to see from a distance."

Renji's eye twitched and he grabbed her, pulling her cheek as she tried to get away.

"What did you say about my hair? Is there something wrong with it? Huh? Huh?"

"Let go! Let go!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

Renji was still playing with her when they tripped over each other's feet and fell to the ground. Renji shook his head as he pushed himself up from on top of her.

"See what you did, you idiot klutz? How can you even be at Shino Academy with foot work like _that_ "

Renji smiled at her as she looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment when a small clearing of the throat caught their attention and they both looked behind them. Hisana was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Hisa-nee…" Rukia said, pushing Renji off. "Um, I can explain…"

Renji got up and stood to attention, bowing to her quite stiffly.

"Lady Hisana; I apologize for trespassing."

Hisana laughed softly and smiled.

"Rukia has told me all about you, Abarai-san. I know it took a while to find her and I've always wanted to thank the red haired boy who looked after my sister for keeping her safe." Hisana moved her kimono so she could shift her legs and got on her knees, putting her hands in front of them. She then bowed and looked up. " _Arigato_ , Renji-san. If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to find her."

"Nee-chan!" Rukia said, surprised at her sister's courteous attitude.

Renji was surprised too and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh, you're welcome… You don't have to bow like that or nothing, it was no big deal…"

Hisana got up and smiled at him. "To you maybe, but knowing she was safe from harm because of you means the world to me." She turned to Rukia. "I came out here to tell you that supper is ready so you should change clothing."

Rukia nodded and left the two alone. As she ran she heard Hisana talking to Renji but she didn't hear everything.

* * *

Rukia woke up and looked around her room, blinking a little bit. _What a memory…_ she said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. That had been a long time ago, a year or two right after Hisana had found her in the Rukon District and took her to her new home at the Kuchiki Mansion. Rukia sighed and got up, going to her window and taking a look outside.

There was a knock at her door and it opened, revealing the maid.

"Rukia-sama, would you like some tea?" she asked, seeing her at the window.

"Yes, that will be fine."

"You're up quite early today." She said, going to the futon to fix the covers. "Something on your mind?"

"I just had a memory in a dream. It was quite vivid." She said, looking down to the gate of the mansion, which happened to be outside her window.

"Is it about that Renji boy?"

Rukia gasped and turned to the maid.

"Tachiko-san!" she chastised as the older woman giggled behind her hand.

"I thought as much. He's a nice looking man, Rukia-sama."

"No he's not. He's still rude and conceited as ever. He may act nice in front of Nee-chan or Nii-sama but he's still as stupid as ever." She said, turning back to the window.

Tachiko smiled from behind Rukia with a knowing look.

"That boy is quite smitten with you."

" _What_?" Rukia said with wide eyes.

Tachiko went to the drawers to start pulling out a more formal attire for her mistress than her sleeping attire.

"It's alright if you haven't noticed, sweetheart; Byakuya-sama was just as clueless when your sister was interested in him. It takes a lot for someone to realize that another person likes them. Being clueless isn't uncommon."

"You're wrong about Renji though, Tachiko. Sure we've been friends for a long time but he isn't _smitten_ with me."

Speaking of, as Rukia turned to look at the guards at the gate, she saw Renji walking up to switch posts with the other guard. As if he knew she was looking at him, he turned to look behind him and smirked at her before turning back.

"Ah, young love." Tachiko said beside Rukia, scaring her. "Yup, that boy is quite fascinated with you."

Rukia ignored the maid and went back to her futon.

"I thought you were going to bring tea."

"Ah, that's right. I'll be back in a moment."

She left the room and Rukia made a face at the door when it closed. _She's wrong. Renji isn't like that. We're friends and always **will be** friends…_

* * *

 **i do believe this will be my first romance story. we'll see how it goes. trying not to make these things go dark is... hard...**


	2. Chapter 2

Renji stood at attention at the gate of the Kuchiki Clan, keeping focused on his goal as a guard. He wasn't very fond of his position but it kept him close to Rukia and every now and then he could peek at her from her room where he was at the gate. Ever since she was adopted by the clan, it was harder and harder for Renji to see her and speak with her. He wanted to see how she was, what she does during the day, but as a guard, he wasn't permitted an audience with her unless requested.

He had joined Squad 11 because he would learn how to fight quite well there but when he heard that only those in Squad 6, Captain Kuchiki's squad, were permitted to switch out their duties for being a guard at the mansion, he decided that he wanted to try and be as close to Rukia as possible. It was no secret to everyone else that Renji was quite in love with Rukia. His squad mates made fun of him all the time for his pining but he didn't mind. Although he loved Rukia, she was quite dense at times and so he knew she would never figure it out unless he said so.

"You're slacking, guard." Someone said and Renji stood up straighter.

A small laugh caught him off guard and he looked down to see Rukia laughing at him slightly. She was dressed in a beautiful purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms blooming on it. He looked back up and kept his position stoic again.

"It's not nice to tease the guards that protect you, Kuchiki-sama."

"Oh no, it's just you." She said.

"Then it's _definitely_ not nice to tease someone so loyal to your family as I."

"It's just a bit of fun, Renji. Do you even know what fun is anymore?"

"I have fun when I'm off duty."

"And when will you be off duty?"

The question took him by surprise since she hadn't spoken directly to him in months. He thought for a second, getting his bearings.

"In about four hours."

"I see… Meet me at the outer gate."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

She walked off and Renji sighed, letting himself breathe a little. She was bound and determined to get him into trouble. Byakuya didn't like it when the guards spoke freely with the nobles and although Hisana didn't mind, he _especially_ didn't like it when Renji spoke to Rukia. Since she was his master in a manner of speaking, Renji had to go but he was also going to go because she was his friend.

* * *

"I saw you speaking with Abarai-san this morning." Hisana said as she gathered some flowers from the garden. "You know that Byakuya doesn't like it when you speak with him."

"Why? Renji isn't going to do anything." Rukia said, feeding the koi in the pond. "Renji is Renji and nothing else."

Hisana sighed at her sister's ignorance of the love everyone could see Renji had for her and plucked a violet from the garden.

"That may be, but others could see it quite differently. You're part of the noble family and as such, you must try to act a little more… regal."

"Not that I'm not grateful for the hospitality here, Nee-chan, but I never asked for this type of life. I was fine in the Rukon District. Renji and I took care of each other and had goals about becoming Soul Reapers. You'll have to forgive me if my mindset is still a bit… common…"

Hisana laughed a little. "I have nothing against it. Byakuya, though, wants to make sure you have the best in life. He took us in when he didn't have to and I would have never expected him to marry me. The fact that he is your brother-in-law and you are now part of a noble family means that there are some things that you'll have to do."

Rukia looked at her sister, hearing slight regret in her voice.

"Nee-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She said with a smile. "Come, I'm sure he's waiting for us at the breakfast table."

Rukia followed her sister into the house with caution and suspicion.

* * *

As they ate their breakfast, the setting was quite as normal. Byakuya was at the head of the small table with Rukia and Hisana on either side of him. He ate his rice and picked at the fish in front of him and then set his bowl down.

"Rukia." She looked up at him. "You are coming to the age in which you will are eligible for suitors to come and try your hand at marriage. Although that is the case, you have already been betrothed to someone since your acceptance into this house."

Rukia blinked a little at her brother and turned her head in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"As a noblewoman, and an unmarried one at that, there comes a time when you must wed. As I have said, usually there are suitors who would try for your hand but it was Grandfather's wish that you be betrothed to the son of another noble clan."

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at Hisana for clarification. Hisana's eyes stayed away from hers and she looked back at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama… I… I thought I would have a choice in who I wanted to marry."

"Normally you would, as I was, but as I said, it was Grandfather's wish that you be betrothed to the son of another noble clan. Grandfather seems to think that you will get along well with him."

Rukia made a face. "Is this because this son cannot find his own suitor?"

Byakuya made a face. "Well… rumor has it that he is not the most kindly of men when you first meet him. They say he seems quite brash and angry but really he isn't."

"And you think that that sort of person is good for me?"

"No more than that guard you keep eyeing." Rukia closed her mouth from what she was going to say. "In fact, I thought you would like this young man because he seems to act almost exactly like that guard."

"There is nothing between Renji and I. We are just friends."

"Then there should be no problem in telling him that you are now betrothed to someone, will it not?"

Rukia gulped. For some reason, telling Renji that she was betrothed was anything but easy. Why, she didn't know, but the thought of facing him to let him know…

"In fact, since he's so loyal to you, why not have him as your personal guard on the trip over to the Shiba Clan?" Byakuya said, ignoring her tumultuous thoughts. "If anything, I trust his ability to keep you out of harm's way."

Rukia looked back up at Byakuya.

"Personal guard? Shiba Clan?"

"Yes. About two weeks from today you will be traveling to the Shiba Clan to meet your husband-to-be, Ichigo Shiba. You'll need some guards that you trust to accompany you."

Rukia's head was spinning. Just this morning she was trying to plan how to spend a good time with Renji since they hadn't talked in such a long time. Now, she was betrothed to a boy she didn't even know who seemed to have a bit of a temper and she was supposed to take Renji along to be her personal guard! She didn't know why but the thought of all it combined tugged sorely at her heart. The thought of telling Renji she was to wed another was… was like a _sin_. But why?

* * *

Renji waited for Rukia just as he was asked to do and he paced the outer gate. This was wrong and yet thrilling at the same time for him. His excitement was hard to keep under wraps since hanging with Rukia had been so scarce and they were best friends… well, and he was in love with her. He shook his head of that thought and paced some more. Thinking about it was only going to drive him crazy. He hoped Byakuya would get used to him and then he could try and win Rukia's hand.

"Renji."

He turned and Rukia had on a regular shihakusho. She had her sword with her and he smiled.

"We going to go train a little bit today?"

"Yeah…"

They began to walk and Renji noticed that she was quite reserved today, more than usual.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing that can be fixed, unfortunately." She said with a sad sigh. "Renji, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I sometimes wish that Hisana had never found me and that we had stuck to our plans about the Seireitei."

"But we did; we just took different paths, that's all." Renji frowned. "What's this about?"

Rukia stopped and leaned against one of the walls. Renji put his hand on the wall behind her and leaned into his hand, studying his friend.

"You can tell me anything, Rukia. We've been friends since childhood."

Rukia looked up at him and took in his features. His dark red hair was pulled back in a ponytail but was quite long and so some of the strands lingered over his shoulders. His brown eyes were looking at her in concern and so full of patience that she didn't deserve. His muscles, she knew, were defined and easily able to encompass her and take her away. She shook her head at the thoughts, wondering why she was thinking this way and she looked back at her friend.

"I… Nii-sama wants me to ask you if you will be my personal guard for a trip that I will be going on in two week's time."

Renji was a little stunned by the fact that it was Byakuya who had suggested it but he stood up straight, taking his hand from the wall, and gave her a bow.

"Rukia, it would be my honor to be your personal guard."

Rukia smiled but she was crying on the inside. She couldn't tell him why she needed him or where she was going.

* * *

 **byakuya seems like a pretty cut to the chase type of guy. and ichigo isn't mean mean but we all know he's a prickly pear when you first encounter him and then he softens up like a potato... just gotta get past that and no one seems to have done that yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No you can't! That's not fair!"

"Ichigo, please sit down and let us discuss this." Masaki said.

"How come Kaien got to choose his wife, huh? Why do _I_ have to have an arranged marriage?"

"Ichigo, sit _down_!" Isshin snarled, grabbing his son's hakama and pulling him down to the ground.

After situating himself, he glared at his parents as they stared at him. Masaki looked like she was sympathetic but Isshin didn't.

"We've tried and tried to let you pick your own wife but every woman we have ever seen you with usually comes back to say that you were completely insufferable."

"Yeah, because I didn't want to be with them. Why can't you get that?"

"Well now you don't have a choice. You've been arranged with the younger sister of the head of the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia Kuchiki."

"The Kuchiki Clan? Seriously?" Ichigo wanted to melt into a puddle. "Out of all the clans…"

"It was the only one left." Isshin deadpanned.

"Then why couldn't I pick someone who _isn't_ a clan member?"

"Because that is not how the succession goes. I'm sorry that Kaien was born before you but it's said that only one heir per generation can freely choose to marry someone of his own choosing. Kaien was born first, so he was given that right."

"Stupid Kaien." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll win her over with my little 'condition'."

Masaki looked at Isshin and he frowned.

"We have someone taking care of that."

"Because it's like the flu." Ichigo growled, staring at his father.

Isshin pointed his finger at him.

"You will marry Rukia Kuchiki if I have to tie your jaw to a stick, tie you up, knock you out, and use the stick to make the words for you while you are unconscious. Do you _understand_?"

Ichigo said nothing as he stared at his father, furious over the whole ordeal. He got up and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

As he walked along the grounds of the mansion, he turned the corner and then went back around it. He peeked around it and smiled a little, watching the person at the cart give some rolls to a couple of children. He smiled sadly.

"What are we looking at, Boss?" someone said.

Ichigo turned and yelped, stepping backwards. His guards, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa watched him with curiosity in their eyes.

"Why are you following me?"

"We're your body guards, of course." Ikkaku said with a mad grin. "Besides, if we slack off, our captain will probably kill us."

"I just go where Ikkaku goes. I never miss anything if I'm with him." Yumichika said.

Ichigo made a face at them. If nothing else, he was really happy to have Squad 11 as the guards that were around the Shiba Mansion but sometimes he wished they would go back to the barracks from whence they came and leave him at peace for a second.

"You gonna go talk to her?" Ikkaku said, nudging Ichigo in the side. "Eh, eh… Go make your move."

"I can do it by myself, Ikkaku, I don't need a wingman."

"Oh no, don't mind us, Boss, we'll just be over here practicing our exercises." He said, grabbing Yumichika.

Ichigo watched them for a moment and shook his head. He then focused on the girl at the bread stand. This could be the last chance he ever had to even speak to her. He gathered up his courage and walked over to the bread stand.

The girl looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Good morning, Shiba-sama."

"Good morning…"

"Did… did you come for some bread? They may not be as fancy as the ones you serve at the mansion but I assure you it's fresh from the bakery."

"I don't doubt it… uh… what would you suggest?"

The orange haired girl looked over her small display of breads.

"Well, the red bean paste buns are pretty delicious."

"I'll have one of those."

She nodded and grabbed one of them in some paper and then handed it to him.

"How much is it?"

"Don't worry, it's on the house!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks but I want to pay for it. How much was it?"

"Um, 2 yen…"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Ichigo pulled out the money but he couldn't find anything lower than 50 yen. He gulped sheepishly and handed the bun back.

"You wouldn't happen to have change for 50 yen, do you?"

"No, sorry… So… Rain check on paying for it then?"

"Can you do that?"

"You're a member of the Shiba Clan, I think they'll understand at the bakery."

Ichigo wasn't so sure but he accepted the bun anyway and bit into it. It was quite delicious and he smile, licking his lips.

"That's really good…"

"Thank you."

"What's your name? I'm Ichigo Shiba."

"I… I know who you are…" she said with a blush. "My name is Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue-san… That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." She said with a blush.

"Orihime!" someone yelled and they both turned.

A young woman with long black hair ran up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? You're not selling anything."

"But I did just sell something." She said, showing Ichigo.

The girl made a noise and went over to where Orihime was.

"I'm so sorry, Shiba-sama, we didn't mean to intrude on your land."

"You're fine. I was just trying one of these buns."

The girl looked at Orihime with a harsh look but smiled nonetheless.

"The red bean paste ones?"

"Yes, they're very good."

"I'm sorry that you had to have such a lowly type of pastry from our bakery. There are many others here. Would you like to try the others?" she said, displaying some.

Ichigo had a feeling he'd somehow gotten Orihime in trouble and although he didn't really want another, he didn't want to do something bad.

"Sure… some of that dango looks nice."

"Move over, Orihime."

"Tatsuki…"

Tatsuki put the dango on a stick and opened up a small lid and dipped it into the syrup. She handed it to him and he took it from her.

"On the house of course."

He mentally rolled his eyes and bit into the dango. _I have to eat it. I **have** to eat it._ he mentally argued, chewing quickly on the dango. It was the worst dango he'd ever tasted. Actually, the dango was cooked to perfection but the added sauce made it super sweet. Either the was too hasty and picked up the wrong dango or she didn't know how to prepare proper Mitarashi dango…

"It's alright…" he mumbled, trying to swallow it.

"You like it? It's a specialty of the bakery. He likes to try different culinary things and so decided to try mixing anko dango with the Mitarashi sauce."

Ichigo was almost hurt by the words. So it _hadn't_ been his imagination. He swallowed it and looked at Tatsuki sheepishly.

"I must confess, ma'am, that I wasn't too pleased with it."

Tatsuki's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Mixing anko dango with the Mitarashi sauce only makes the dango super sweet and quite unpalatable. I ate it so as to not displease you or your confectionary but please tell him to keep the dangos in separate places." He turned to Orihime. "Thank you for the sweet bun, though. That was very tasty."

He left and walked away, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika met up with him and followed him back to the grounds.

"Well? How'd it go?" Ikkaku asked.

"It was fine until a coworker of hers came up and made me try some disgusting combination… I think I might be sick."

"Did you at least get a name this time?" Yumichika asked. "You've been ogling that girl for three years now and all you know of her is Bread Girl."

"Yeah… Her name is Orihime Inoue."

"That's a pretty name. I'm almost jealous." Yumichika said with a frown.

Ichigo smiled but he hoped he didn't cause any issues with her because of the dango thing.

* * *

 **so here's the scoop on dango. there are actually many types. the one we all think of is called Mitarashi dango, which is the dango with a glaze over it. The actual balls are bland and the glaze is sweet. then there is anko dango, which has red bean paste inside. RBP is sweet, which is why it's used in a lot of asian deserts and stuff. mixing the two together would make it super sweet and ichigo, from what i've understood, actually isn't a fan of super sweet stuff. EDUCATION COMPLETE!**

 **that being said, here we have lil ichigo trying to woo orihime and tatsuki being her anti-typical butt head coworker. AU please? and what's this condition, hmm?**


	4. Chapter 4

**tatsuki is very ooc in this au as orihime's enemy so yeah... and it's popular thinking that orihime can cook well it's just that she mixes weird shit together and has an odd taste pallet. in this, she is just a good cook and the people she works for has the strange pallet**

* * *

Orihime started to put up the leftover food from the stand she had been at when Tatsuki pushed her against the wall.

"What's the big idea, Orihime? What makes you think that you can just flaunt your stupid sweet buns all around and try to woo the heir of the Shiba Clan?"

"I wasn't. I was just doing my job, Tatsuki."

"You were trying to get on Shiba-sama's good side. I bet you said horrible things about me and that's why he acted the way he did about my dango."

"Tatsuki, I've told you a million times that mixing dango isn't good. I mean, I don't mind it but most other people do."

Tatsuki pushed Orihime again, glaring at her.

"Don't tell me how to make food! I don't need your help! We said you could sell your stupid buns only if someone wanted them."

"He *did* want one. I didn't force him to eat it."

"Of course you didn't."

She turned away and left Orihime to putting back the food by herself. Orihime was used to this treatment, especially by Tatsuki who seemed jealous of her ever since the owner of the bakery said that she could sell her homemade sweet buns at the cart. But today had been a special day for Orihime, even if Tatsuki did get angry with her. She got to finally see Ichigo up close. She never knew how shy he was until she started setting up the stand close to the gates of the Shiba Clan. Every time Ichigo would come out, he would hide behind the corner of the wall and just watch her for the longest time. She had always been aware of him but would never say anything to sting his pride…

The other two guys talked to her about him all the time though. Ikkaku and Yumichika seemed to be really good friends and wanted to see their one friend happy. She never thought with her but they always seemed to be at ease with her and told her a lot of things she would never tell anyone else about. If Orihime had to guess, she was the only other person besides those of the Shiba Clan who knew about Ichigo's 'condition'. The two body guards hadn't told her but she had seen it when she was closing up after a late shift one night.

It had been too hard not to stare at him through the open window, the sounds of strange noises coming from him as he seemed to lose control of himself. It had been since then that Orihime had decided to try and set up her stand close to the Shiba Clan more. Ichigo fascinated her to a degree she didn't understand. Plus, when he spoke to her today, he had seemed so shy despite his demeanor. She had kind of expected a small degree but not as much as he was.

A loud noise took Orihime from her thoughts and she looked up as Chad wiped his hands off. He had just thrown down a bag of flour.

"You scared me." She said with a smile.

He nodded. "Did you sell any sweet buns?"

"I did but I have a couple left over. Did you want to take them home?" she said, grabbing them.

He nodded and she handed them to him. He smiled and began to eat one of them as he left. She smiled a little and began thinking about Ichigo again. She hoped she'd get to see him again.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and sat in the courtyard of the mansion, watching some of the ducks play in the water. Seeing Orihime up close was something he'd always wanted to do but now things were going to be too late. He had to marry Rukia Kuchiki, the younger sister of the most stuck up and proper clan that the Soul Society had in the upper crust of the elite. At least the Shihoin Clan was fun…

"Ichigo?"

He looked up at Misaki as she sat next to him.

"I know you think your father is being hard on you but unfortunately that's how the clan works. The first of the heirs gets to pick their mates but then the ones after it have theirs chosen for them. We've tried giving you ample time… Honey? Are you alright?"

Ichigo hadn't been paying attention for a while and Misaki suddenly panicked.

"Ichigo? ICHIGO!" she yelled, shaking him.

White gooey stuff suddenly erupted from his mouth and dripped out of his eyes and she quickly grabbed him, pulling him into the house and screaming for her husband. Yuzu and Karin came out of their rooms and Yuzu gasped.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked.

"One of you go get your brother's pills and one go find your father! Hurry!"

They did as told as Ichigo stopped and threw his head back, the goo pouring from his mouth now and a deafening scream filled the house. The white goo seemed to wrap around Ichigo's face and Misaki slammed him into the wall. He went limp just as Isshin ran up and she turned to him.

"It's getting worse, Isshin." She said as he knelt next to his son.

Yuzu and Karin came up as well, Yuzu with the small bottle of pills that were needed. Isshin picked up Ichigo as Misaki took the pills from her daughter.

"Tell the maid I need hot tea immediately."

She nodded and followed her husband into Ichigo's room as Isshin laid him on the bed.

"Does Byakuya Kuchiki know that Ichigo was infected?" Masaki asked.

"I didn't tell him exactly what was going on but I let him know that Ichigo wasn't the average heir. I said he had a condition and that's all he really needed to know."

"How could you leave him in the dark like that?!"

The maid brought in hot tea and Isshin took out four pills, dropping them in the cup and then pouring tea over it. The tea hissed and turned into a red color and then mellowed to a reddish looking tea blend. He poured a little on top of the white mask that had started to develop over Ichigo's face and the goo hardened and shattered away from Ichigo's face. After a few moments, the goo retreated back into Ichigo and he coughed, hard, sitting up. Masaki was at his side and grabbed the tea from Isshin, making Ichigo drink the tea.

"Here, hurry…" she said.

Ichigo lazily did as she asked, still woozy from the onslaught of symptoms. After a few moments he regained his own control and opened his eyes although they were black and his pupils were yellow.

"Are you alright?" Masaki asked.

"Yeah… Did I have another attack?" he asked, looking at his parents.

"Big one this time." Isshin said.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"How am I supposed to get _anyone_ to care about me when I'm infected? Why did you set me up with the strictest noble house in the Soul Society? If they find out about the infection… they'll bring down the Shiba Clan and we will be outcasted forever."

Isshin looked down a little. "Son, we don't have a choice in the matter. We have to have another heir to the clan."

"What about Karin or Yuzu? They're available to betroth!"

"Ichigo, you'll have another attack again if you don't calm down." Ichigo breathed in and his father breathed out. "The betrothal is not all that we need. The Kuchiki Clan has very prestigious doctors that work on their household and with the marriage alliance, we can get someone better than Hanataro. We can actually get the Squad 4 captain or even the great Urahara-sama. He's been doing studies on the Infection for _years_."

Ichigo sighed again but saw the benefits of merging the clans since having access to those doctors could cure him before it was too late and he was taken over. He didn't want to marry a Kuchiki, but it was better than losing his sanity and humanity.

* * *

 **many people had already guessed it and you're right. in this though, it's like a virus/infection that some people got. it will be explained how it happened and the like. but don't worry, ichigo isn't that easily swayed :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for rukia's ooc in advance. stress does weird stuff!**

* * *

"You're fired."

Orihime looked at the owner of the shop in shock and swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

"Why?" she asked.

"You keep selling your product over mine and overshadow our merchandise. If you're going to make your pastries then you'll need to go somewhere else to do it."

"But I give you _half_ of my earnings from my sweet buns if I make more than your products! I do that out of _kindness_!"

"I'm sorry, Inoue; business is business and unfortunately, you're not supporting mine very well."

Orihime breathed in and kept her tears at bay. She bowed to the owner of the bread shop and clenched her fists harder.

"Thank you for the opportunity to work here. I've learned a lot."

The owner waved her off and she passed by the baking station. Tatsuki stuck her tongue out at her, pulling her eye a little, and Orihime left the establishment, heading home. What was she going to tell her brother? Ever since he had gotten hurt in a training exercise, he had been bed ridden, which was why Orihime had to start working. Sora would be up and about soon, but they still needed to have money for the barracks and the medical bills.

As she walked home, she decided to try and calm her nerves a little better by taking in nature for a little bit. She needed to be able to let her brother know that they would be alright for the next three months (which was how long he had left) and that she would try as hard as she could to either make way with her cooking or find another job that would hire her. As she walked, she went down the path that passed by the Shiba grounds without knowing where she was going.

"Yoohoo! Bread Girl!"

Orihime looked up and saw Ikkaku sitting by himself. He waved her over and she went up to him.

"Ikkaku-san."

"Good morning. Where is your stand? Ichigo-sama would like one of your red bean paste buns as a small bit of breakfast." He said with a smile.

"Oh… Uh… I no longer work for the baker."

Ikkaku frowned. "You quit?"

"Um… well… he didn't like my sweet buns selling better than his breads."

"Well that's unfortunate. Ichigo-sama will be very disappointed."

"Please send him my apologies." She said, bowing to Ikkaku. "If he wants, I can make some fresh sweet buns at my house and then bring the by later today."

"I'll have to ask if that's alright. He doesn't like sweets too much, but having a craving for one in the morning usually means eating said craving during that time."

"I guess that's true… How is Shiba-sama? I haven't seen him since the other day."

"He's been in bed due to… issues."

Orihime immediately knew what he meant and nodded frantically.

"Y-yes! Yes, I understand."

"Hmm…" Ikkaku said suddenly, putting his hand under his chin and looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Come with me." He said and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her along.

* * *

"This will look very nice on you." Hisana said, packing the kimono in the elegant travel case on the bed.

Rukia sighed at the window and watched Renji trade post with another guard.

"Rukia?"

Rukia sighed again. "Yes, Nee-chan?"

"I know this will be very hard for you but you must make the best of it or you will be miserable."

"I'm _already_ miserable. I'm to be betrothed to a guy I don't know and probably won't even like."

"You're letting yourself think that way."

"I'm not "letting" me do anything, it's just how it is."

Hisana walked over to her sister and grabbed her hands.

"Rukia, you're my little sister and I want what's best for you and so does Byakuya."

"Then why force me to marry the Shiba heir?"

"Would you rather marry Renji Abarai?"

Rukia flushed as red as her body would allow and she took her hands from Hisana.

"That's a bold statement, Nee-chan."

"From your reaction, it looks like it might be true."

"Well it's embarrassing to think of Renji that way! He's my best friend and always has been."

"But he cannot do anything for you. He's just a guard."

Rukia was a little offended at that and gave her sister a look.

"He only became a guard because he was worried about me. He has the skills to be a seated officer in any squad."

"Odd how he isn't." Hisana said in a tone she usually didn't use much and that was mockery.

Rukia frowned at her. "That's unfair."

"As is life."

"You got to pick your husband."

"I was lucky."

"Only because you left me behind." Hisana gasped at the mention of her horrible mistake but Rukia didn't care today. "If you'd have left me to my own devices, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be a Soul Reaper eradicating Hollows, not a noblewoman trying to understand what she did to the world to have to be betrothed to someone she doesn't even know. I never wanted this life!"

She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

* * *

Renji was just settling into place at his post when he saw Rukia run out of the mansion.

"Rukia?"

She seemed not to hear him and so he ran after her.

After a few moment, he finally caught up with her at the gate that entered into the Rukon District. Rukia was standing in front of it just staring at it.

"Rukia?"

She turned to him, tears staining her cheeks. He walked closer to her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish we could start over." She walked closer to the wall and put her hand on the cool stone. "I wish we could go back and redo everything."

Renji moved to stand beside her.

"And what would you change?"

"I would have tried to not be found."

Renji frowned. "Why? Finding your family is a hard thing to do in the Rukon District and you found yours. They're even of the noble houses. That's impressive."

"But at what cost? Was finding them worth losing my sense of self?"

Renji leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, sticking his hands in his sleeves.

"What's all this about? I haven't heard you talk like this before."

"It's nothing… I just feel like I may have had a much better life than I do now. The freedom to do as I pleased to a degree…"

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish I could help you out but I'm just a guard-"

"And you could be _so_ much more!" she said, turning to him with a pained and wild expression. "If not for me then you could have been a seated officer by now. Maybe even a captain."

Renji frowned. "I chose my own path, Rukia. Whatever I do is because _I_ decided on it. Whether I'm a seated officer, a captain, a guard, or still a thief in the Rukon District; it's _my_ choice. My choices happen to follow you in an ironic way, but they are my choices alone."

"Are you so lucky with your _choices_." She spat.

Renji chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder to pull her to him.

"I can understand the frustration of not having the freedoms you used to have, but you have to get through them. I mean, you found your family, Rukia. That's rare."

Rukia couldn't stand it any longer and turned, grabbing Renji's garment, and pulling him down to her. He wasn't expecting that and was yanked down awkwardly, causing them to fall onto the ground with him on top of her. He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia stared at him for a moment as he stared at her. His brown eyes were calm, looking at her with a curious expression. She wanted to touch his lips that seemed perfect to her. How she wished over and over against that Hisana hadn't found her, that she could truly be with Renji. An image of her marrying him popped into her head and it was so perfect it made her cry.

"Rukia?" Renji asked, confused.

He wasn't sure if he was hurting her or if she was thinking about something, but he did know that ever she was taken in by the Kuchikis that her personality had changed somewhat. She was no longer the headstrong, fearless, and sometimes unladylike warrior she used to be in the Rukon District and what spilled over into the academy; now she was more docile, meek, and frail, the pampering of nobility dimming her sharp edges. He too wished Hisana had never found her. _But she has a family now…_ he thought, the sole reason he had for letting her go.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and touched Rukia's face tenderly.

"Please don't cry anymore, Rukia. I can defeat Hollows, fight for your honor, and keep you from harm but one think I can't do is stop tears of sadness. It hurts to know that I have no control over that and I would endure a thousand blades than to see you cry."

Rukia sniffled and reached up to him.

"You're wrong. You _can_ control my tears."

She pulled him to her and planted a kiss straight on his lips. Renji was so surprised that he froze, unsure what to do. Go on? Stop? Rain check?

Before he could get his bearing straight to find an answer, Rukia had stopped kissing him and turned away.

"Forgive me…"

"What?"

"I must be so stupid…"

"Wait-"

"Forget his ever happened." She said, kicking Renji off of her and wiping herself off.

She left him on the ground as he watched her walk away in utter confusion and Rukia shattering with every step. _I was **so** wrong about him. I thought he liked me too… I was so unsure about him until Byakuya said I had to marry another man and then… then nothing. I guess we've drifted too far apart now._

* * *

 **nooo rukia you're wrong! stupid renji, he's so dense haha. well, will rukia give up on him? will renji get the picture? what does ikkaku want with orihime? why am I asking YOU these questions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry if it's too short**

* * *

Ichigo looked up and blinked, holding the book in his hand as he stared at his guard.

"Uh… I just asked for a sweet bun."

"True, milord, but the bread girl told me the most disturbing news: she no longer works for the bakery."

Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was blushing as red as a rose and trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Is this true, Inoue-san?" he asked calmly.

"Um… yes-"

"So _I_ thought that since you wanted a sweet bun and the Bread Girl didn't have anything else to do since she no longer works for the baker, she could make you some fresh ones here in the kitchen and then we can hire her."

Both Ichigo and Orihime stared at Ikkaku in shock as he smiled wide, proud of his wit.

"Well, I'm not the decider for that, Ikkaku. You'll have to run that by my parents… which I'm sure they won't approve of."

"Nonsense. Lady Masaki will adore her."

Ichigo made a face and then looked at Orihime.

"Only if Inoue-san wishes. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want."

"Well, what say you, Bread Girl?"

"Uh… well… um… I just… I don't…"

Ichigo smiled. "Take your time to consider. As said, my parents make the decisions on who is hired here anyway so I wouldn't worry too much over it. I mean, not that I don't _want_ you to work here, it's just there's no need to fret when we haven't even asked my parents yet."

"Do you still want her to make sweet buns?"

"If she has time and is alright with it?" he asked, giving her the choice but the pleading look in his brown eyes really didn't make it fair.

"O-of course!" she said with a bow. "I'd love to make you some."

He beamed. "Great! Ikkaku, show her the kitchen and tell Ganju that she can have the roam."

Ikkaku gave Ichigo a thumbs-up.

"I'll make it happen."

He pushed Orihime out of Ichigo's room and he watched them in half bemusement and half confusion, since he didn't know what storm had just blown through, although he kind of liked it.

* * *

The robust man scowled down at Orihime as she tried to hide behind Ikkaku.

"Yo, Ganju." Ikkaku said, giving a small wave.

"What do you want in the kitchen? You know that it's off limits until lunch."

"It's not for me, it's for her." He pulled Orihime from behind him. "This is the Bread Girl and Ichigo-sama wants sweet buns. _Her_ sweet buns." Ganju lifted an eyebrow. "I mean he wants her to make _her_ sweet buns. She worked at that little stand outside of the courtyard?"

"That shabby little bakery stand?"

"Yeah, that one."

Ganju made it so that he was looking his nose at her.

"What makes you think you're- OW!"

"Quit it, Ganju. You're only duty is the keep Idiot 1 and 2 from raiding the kitchen between meals, not strike fear into young girls…"

A young woman a little older than Orihime with a wooden arm came around Ganju, holding a frying pan in her flesh hand.

"Don't mind this big galoot here, honey. I'm Kukaku, this doofus' older sister and Ichigo-sama's cousin. I run the kitchen. So you're the Bread Girl…" she said, looking Orihime up and down.

"I seem to be popular around here…" she said softly.

"You'd be surprised the rumors that spread around here… Anyway, so Ichigo wants some sweet buns, huh? A little odd for him; he usually doesn't eat sweets."

"He's developed a small addiction to Inoue's. I think it might be his… affliction."

Kukaku made a face at him and motioned to the kitchen.

"You can do whatever you like in here, Bread Girl. Just one rule and that's if you mess it up, clean it up."

"Yes, of course. Um, may I at least tell my brother where I am? I was on my way to tell him that I lost my job but-"

"Lost your job? What for?"

"Um, well… the baker didn't like that my sweet buns sold more than his goods."

"Well isn't that a flying pot of shame stew? I'll tell Misaki that we have a new cook and I'll send a Hell's Butterfly to take the message to your brother. What's his name?"

"Um, Sora."

"Inoue Sora? Great, I'll send one out. Take your time in here!"

Kukaku left, Ganju behind her and Ikkaku smacked her on the shoulder.

"Well then, get to it. Ichigo-sama won't want sweet buns for long."

Orihime was left alone at the entrance of the large and stocked full kitchen. She looked at it for a second and then turned her head.

"Wait, do I have a job now?"

She shook her head and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, Ichigo-sama, I got it all-"

"IKKAKU!" he yelled, throwing his haori over his chest. "What the hell?!"

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it before. And stop acting like you're a woman when you do it; you're as bad as Yumichika."

"You raaaaang." He said, coming into view.

Ikkaku ignored him as Ichigo made a face at him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to inform you that it seems like your cousin has decided to hire Inoue-san in the kitchens."

Ichigo seemed to brighten a little. "She did?"

"So it seems…" Ikkaku watched Ichigo for a moment and leaned in the doorway. "I told you, we've seen it before."

"Yeah, well, I hate it and I would prefer you not to look."

"It's not that bad."

"…On the outside maybe…"

"Well, think about it, with your marriage alliance with the Kuchiki girl, you'll be able to have the Soul Society's top doctors be able to look at you and possibly even cure you." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku elbowed his friend in the side.

"Ow, what?"

"How can you say that when you know he likes Bread Girl?"

"Well it's the truth. There's nothing he can do to undo it. It's been arranged."

Ichigo frowned at his guard but finally put the haori down. Ikkaku's eyes widened as Yumichika's mouth opened slightly.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo set his jaw as he threw his arms into the sleeves.

"What? I thought you said you've seen it before?" he mocked.

"We have but we didn't realize it was that deep… Do your parents know?"

"No. I'd prefer they didn't." he said, stuffing the bottom part of the haori into his hakama. "They're already worried enough as it is."

"But if it's that deep then… the next stage is going to start."

"Yeah, well maybe these amazing physicians can help." He grumbled, walking past them. "We'll see what the verdict is on Inoue-san…"

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched their young lord leave the hallway and looked at each other.

"Two out of three?" Ikkaku said.

"Loser tells the Shibas about the hole."

The two set to pay rock-paper-scissors, both wondering how they were going to explain that hole that was inching deeper into Ichigo's chest. If they didn't do something soon, the hole would go all the way through and the disease that tries to over take him, would, and Ichigo would be no more.

* * *

 **in this world, the hollow stuff is a disease that some people have. as described earlier, they lost a sense of awareness and then white gooey stuffs erupts from within them, trying to take over their bodies. when they go through and resist, the resistance causes the hole. if the hole goes through to the other side of wherever it is, then the hollow has defeated the inside of the normal body and the person turns... so yeah... it's not the same only because it doesn't matter if the hole is full or not, it has to do with the deepness  
**

 **and does orihime have a job or were her ears clogged?**


	7. Chapter 7

**haven't seen these two in a while. i love their dynamics in general so it was fun to bring it out.**

* * *

Renji stood at attention in front of Byakuya as he waited for the maid to leave that was pouring the man's tea. Eventually she left and he looked at his employer.

"You… wanted to see me, sir?"

"I wanted to discuss the escorting of my sister-in-law to the Shiba Clan." Byakuya said, picking up his cup.

"The Shiba Clan?"

"Yes, I'm sure she has mentioned her trip to you?"

"Ah, well, she mentioned the trip just not the destination. And I believe I was dismissed from that assignment by Rukia… _sama_ herself."

"Indeed, but I am asking you to take the position up again."

"You are?" Renji asked, lifting an eyebrow. "No disrespect, but I have gotten the feeling on numerous occasions that you didn't like me very much."

"I don't." Byakuya answered point blank. "But out of all of the guards, I trust you will keep her the most safe due to your friendship and feelings towards her."

"Feelings? No, sir, there's no feelings other than friendship-" Renji tried with a nervous laugh.

"Your attempt at covering your romantic feelings towards Rukia is poor and quite see-through. Anyone who has eyes can see that you have romantic feelings towards her."

Renji didn't deny that and just watched as Byakuya calmly sipped his tea. He looked up at Renji.

"When you applied for the position of a noble guard, you mentioned that due to your training as a Soul Reaper, you attained shikai?"

"That's correct… I uh, actually acquired bankai too."

"I see. The road to the Shiba Clan is quite arduous, as it is right in the middle of the section where the epidemic was reported first. There are rumors of the journey as well as in the clan itself of those who were affected by the epidemic. I trust you know your shikai and bankai well enough to defeat any such creatures who decide to try and harm the travelers in Rukia's party?"

"Of course. But, sir, are you suggesting that there are those in the Shiba Clan itself who were affected by the epidemic?"

Byakuya sipped his tea again. "I know for a _fact_ that there were."

"And you're going to just send Rukia into the midst of a possibly infested household?" Renji growled.

"I have done my own research on the Shiba Clan and the traces of the epidemic are low enough not to cause any more significant damage to those who go to the Shiba Clan. That and it's not inherited, so the Kuchiki Clan is free from defilement."

"Uh… what are you saying? Why would it defile the Kuchiki Clan?" Realization suddenly dawned on him. "You're… you're sending Rukia to get married to the son of the Shiba Clan?!"

"She didn't tell you?"

"NO!"

"Shame. It would have made this less awkward for you now that you've said yes to the proposition."

"How could you do that?"

"What?"

"She has every right to pick who she wants to be with-"

"Were you hoping she would declare to me her undying love for you (or vice versa) and I would just be alright with the arrangement and allow her to be with you?"

"I never said _that_. Stop putting words in my mouth. I meant in general. She doesn't like me like that anyway." _At least not anymore…_

"Rukia is subject to what I think is best for her and the son of the Shiba Clan needs to be married. They have given him ample time to find a wife but their laws dictate that after a certain amount of time, they will arrange the marriage of the first eligible child if another family member has already chosen their mate. Kaien Shiba found himself a wife and the heads have been patient but it seems Ichigo Shiba has gone over his allotted time. Rukia was available and the arrangement was made."

Renji clenched his fists but tried to keep as stoic a face as his employer.

"Sir, what if it's Shiba-sama that is infected?"

"It will have to be something Rukia will get over. The carriage leaves at first light tomorrow. I expect to see your red mop there when I look out my window?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

Byakuya waved him off and Renji decided he needed to go hone his shikai a little more and kill fake versions of Byakuya for practice.

* * *

"I hear he's a wonderful boy. He's pretty lively and snarky but he's also very gentle and sweet." Hisana said, packing her sister's clothing. "He has this spiky orange hair and hard brown eyes but underneath his exterior, he's a heart of gold."

Rukia wasn't paying attention, as usual, drowning out her sister's droning about strawberry cheesecake or something… After the fiasco a couple weeks ago, she hadn't seen Renji at his usual spot near her window under the tree outside the gate. She missed seeing him there, feeling safe when he was there.

"Is he not there?" Hisana asked, scaring Rukia.

"What?"

"Abarai-san."

"Oh… no, not in a while."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Nothing like that… I just jumped to conclusions and they were very, very wrong. I should have just let them play out correctly, I guess."

Hisana didn't know exactly what she was talking about and went back to the closets. Rukia spotted Renji's hair as he walked by and her heart swelled with anticipation of him going to his designated spot but he walked by it instead and she sighed. _He doesn't even want to be near me anymore…_

"Why haven't you worn this one?" Hisana said.

Rukia looked over and saw her sister holding out a pure white kimono with white dragons etched into the fabric, the only color in the whole outfit being the red obi. Rukia used shunpo and grabbed the garment out of her sister's hands, scaring Hisana. Although Rukia trained at the academy, she was pulled out halfway through and told that a lady should never use war tricks in the home, but she still had a few things up her sleeves.

"That… that's mine…"

Hisana blinked for a second as Rukia fingered the deep red obi with a sad look and Hisana realized what it was.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I didn't know it was so special to you."

"It's not worth much now but it's… still something."

Hisana nodded and then smiled a little.

"I know that this will be hard but… what if we changed the color of the obi?"

Rukia glared at her sister and Hisana's smile faded.

"Rukia, this is senseless. You're pining after someone that you can never have. By the looks of things, you seemed to have done something that has made it to where he won't even come near you. Did you confess?" She hesitated but Rukia nodded. "I will assume that things did not go as planned?"

Rukia clenched the kimono in her hands.

"I kissed him and he just sat there. There's obviously nothing for me in his eyes. I thought that maybe there was but I was completely wrong!" she said, tears pricking her eyes. "So I'm going to the Shiba Clan to marry a strawberry cheesecake because it's what Nii-sama wants."

Hisana walked over and took the kimono from her sister as Rukia turned, crying in her arms.

"I know it seems hard and it hurts but things will be for the better, Rukia. As I told you, from what I hear of Ichigo-sama, he sounds a lot like Abarai-san. From all the stories you've told me of him then you'll make a good match for Ichigo-sama. Give him a chance."

Rukia nodded as Hisana pat her back lovingly.

"Now, we won't bring that kimono, okay? I think that would be too much for what we are expecting. This is just a meet and greet to get to know him and his household. There will be the same exchange the next week."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be staying at the Shiba Clan for two weeks, getting to know Ichigo-sama and the Shiba household, meeting the heads of the house and such. Then, when your two weeks are over, he will be coming here to meet us. After that, if both heads of the houses agree that you two are compatible, then the wedding will be arranged."

"So… I'm not technically betrothed?"

"Unfortunately you will have to marry him no matter what."

"Then why do you have to make sure we're compatible?"

"Because if you're not, then either of us will have to compensate for what we think either of you lack in funds or other means. The arrangement is still there."

Rukia sighed and Hisana wiped a stray tear from her younger sister's face.

"Let's finish up. You must get up early tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Rukia got in the carriage and waited for all of the servants to load it up. Byakuya and Hisana waited by it, talking to her through the small window.

"I've set up a bodyguard for you on your journey due to some issues that may occur on the way to the Shiba Clan." Byakuya said.

Rukia looked out the window and frowned when she saw Renji talking with the carriage driver and some of the servants who were putting her things on the carriage.

"I had asked him earlier to be my guard but I dismissed him due to some personal issues, Nii-sama."

"I am well aware of that but I believe he is the best guard for you on this mission. He knows shikai as well as bankai (or so he says) and none of the others are that skilled yet."

Rukia made a face. "Is the journey that arduous?"

Renji walked up to them and bowed, putting his hand over his heart.

"Kuchiki-samas." He turned to Rukia. "Rukia-sama."

Rukia frowned and Hisana secretly sympathized with the two of them, knowing that they both liked each other but were too idiotic to know.

"I trust everything is in order?" Byakuya asked.

"Everything is being loaded and we will be off within the next five minutes."

"And where will you be?" Rukia asked.

"I can walk or be in the carriage with you. It makes no difference to me, milady." Renji said without looking at her.

"Walk." She growled.

Renji wanted to desperately roll his eyes but he refrained and saw that the servants were done loading.

"Everything is in order now, Kuchiki-sama. I believe we should be off."

"Indeed. Take care, Rukia."

"Thank you, Nii-sama."

"You'll be fine, Rukia. I have faith in you." Hisana said with a knowing look.

"Thank you, Nee-chan."

Renji yelled out for them to start and they proceeded towards the Shiba Clan.

* * *

After an hour or two of riding, Rukia stuck her head out of the window to look at Renji.

"How did you end up back in this position? I didn't want you here."

"I was asked by your brother specifically."

"You should have said no."

"Why? Because you didn't want me to ruin your betrothal?" Rukia made a face as he turned to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Well you were wrong." He spat.

"What is it to you? You're a guard, nothing more."

"That never mattered to me. I vowed to protect you in any way I could, be it a guard, a soldier, a Soul Reaper… I will always protect you."

"Yes, my brother mentioned your lovely abilities."

"You're just jealous because you never got to master them."

Rukia's jaw dropped and she gripped the sill of the carriage window.

"Take that back."

"No."

"Do it now. I _order you_ to."

Renji just gave her a look and she sat back in the carriage, trying to hide a blush as she crossed her arms.

"For someone raised in the Rukon District, you fit into nobility quite easily, Rukia- _sama_. You've got that pouting thing down just right."

"I'm not pouting." She growled from behind the wall.

Renji smirked as he looked around for danger.

"Have I ever mentioned that you tattoos are ostentatious?"

"Your nobility skills match my tattoos then."

He heard her scoff from behind the wall again and he grinned. If this is how the trip was going to be then he was going to have a bit of fun. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote **RUKIA: 0; RENJI: 3** on it and stuck it back in his haori.

* * *

 **ah love, it's so cute. anyway, we're trekking along here and just to mention, the SS seem like they have some things modern (like pens and clipboards and stuff) and other things not so, yeah... and when rukia got taken by the kuchiki clan, renji was just starting his tattoos. he's got the full monty now so that's why she brought them up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**got a burst of inspiration on this one ^.^; - and also, no one ever said WHERE the shiba clan was so i'm making my own location**

* * *

"Renji! Renji, wake up! Are you alright?"

Renji opened his eyes and found himself under a tree root. Rukia was staring at him with wide and concerned blue eyes. He moaned a little and turned his head.

"Rukia…"

"Oh thank god! I thought maybe you were going to stay unconscious for a while." She said, relief flashing over her dirty face.

"What happened? Why am I in a tree?" he asked as he tried to get out.

Rukai grabbed his flailing hand and used her bodyweight to pull him out. He popped out of the large gnarly tree roots and looked around, taking in the blood and carnage of what used to be their traveling party.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, touching his head where it was throbbing from a headache.

"You tell me. You're the one who grabbed me and stuff. I didn't get to see anything because you were covering me."

Renji touched his forehead and found blood there where he must have whacked his head.

"I can't remember but whatever it was, it looks like I was right to try and get you to safety… Damn… It killed everyone and destroyed the carriage…"

"My kimonos…" Rukia said, seeing the her trunk had popped open in the toppling of the carriage.

"You can worry about our damned kimonos later." He looked around for a second. "We have no idea where we are and even though we were attacked, I still have a duty to get you to the Shiba Clan." He looked around again. "I wish it didn't all look the same…"

"We're in the Rukon District."

Renji looked at Rukia and wiped the blood from his brow as well as some stray hairs from his face. It had also started to rain, which added more to their plight.

"Forgive me for saying this because I will only say this once: OF COURSE WE'RE IN THE FUCKING RUKON DISTRICT! That's how you _get_ to the Shiba Clan! There's where we were _going_! So yeah, were in the Rukon District but _where_ in the Rukon District is what my point was!"

Rukia glared at him as her elegantly placed hair was coming down from the rain.

"Well since you seemed to have hit your head, I thought maybe you forgot. Excuse _me_ if I'm trying to be helpful."

"You're not being helpful! If you wanna be helpful, help me figure out where we are…" He went to grab his sword and frowned. "And help me find Zabimaru. It must have been dangerous enough for me to draw my sword." He said, looking around.

"Apparently that's _all_ you did with it." Rukia growled, looking around as she spoke. "What happened to knowing bankai and shikai? If that were the case, our whole caravan wouldn't be _slaughtered_!"

"Don't get started on that with me. I didn't have to save you."

"You don't even know what you were saving me from!"

"Does it matter? I didn't _have_ to do it."

"You would have anyway because you're lap dog, doing whatever my brother tells you to do."

"I can say the same for you, missy."

"I found your stupid sword-"

Renji turned to find her staring at him with large eyes.

"What?"

"Y-Your back…"

Renji tried to look but couldn't see, of course.

"What about it?"

"It's mauled... like a creature was trying to dig into your body…" She walked over with Zabimaru and stuck it in the ground, turning him around. "You need to see a doctor."

"Because we're going to find one out here." He plucked Zabimaru from the ground and wiped off the dirt before sticking it back in its sheath. He grabbed Rukia's hand. "Come on; I know if we go this way as least we will hit a town of some sort."

"Doesn't it not matter either way? It's a circle so going right or left will get you to a town."

"Yeah well I have a bad feeling about going that way." He said, nodding his head back from whence they came. "But you're more than welcome to have it, Miss Independent."

Rukia wrenched her wrist from his hand and glared at him as he turned back to her.

"Let's get this all out in the open because I'm not walking with you another second until this is clear."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning fully to her.

"You're still made about the betrothal thing. I get it. I guess I should have told you-"

"You _guess_? No, no, no, that's an understatement if I ever heard one. That's not fair to just ask me to do something as honorable as being your personal guard for a journey and you don't even have the gall to tell me that it's because you're betrothed to another man?!"

Thunder clapped and a strange scream sounded in the darkness of the rain and the two looked around.

"Let's take this elsewhere…" he growled.

"No! We need to settle this now."

Renji walked back over to her and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Wah! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! I ORDER YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Scream all you want, Princess, I'm not putting you down. You can either calm down or shut up. We got a ways to go and I'm not going to listen to you berate me for hours on end. Kuchiki-sama asked me to get you safely to the Shiba Clan and I _will_ get you to the Shiba Clan. Right now we're taking a detour."

Rukia scoffed and went limp in Renji's arm, feeling more like a sack of sweet potatoes than the sister of a nobleman.

* * *

Rukia determined that they had been in the more uninhabited parts of whatever districts they were in because it was taking what seemed like forever to find a town. Renji had finally put her down and the two walked in silence. The rain had finally stopped and it was beginning to get dark. She was hungry and thirsty but she had to remember that she had grown up in worse conditions. _Think back to Inuzuri… Think back to Inuzuri…_ she thought as her stomach rumbled a little. As she thought about her time in the Rukon District, she realized that maybe Renji had been right about her attitude. She had slipped easily into the high life of nobility and although she missed some aspects of living with her wit and her sword, she was cared for better than ever.

Rukia watched Renji as he walked in front of her and frowned to herself. Renji had become a guard to the Kuchiki Clan, an honor but much lower than being a Soul Reaper for the Gotei 13. As a squad member, he could do a lot more things for the Soul Society than he could as a guard.

"I think I see something." He suddenly said, scaring her in the dimming light.

"What?"

"It looks like candlelight. My eyes are a little blurry…"

Rukia walked next to him and looked where he was pointing and saw that he was right.

"They're lights! Good, we can stay at an inn or something."

"You have money?"

Rukia looked at him as he looked at her, his face looking haggard and his body looking tired.

"Money?"

"Yeah, that thing you use to get other things." He said with a look.

"I know what money is, you idiot. And I thought you had it."

"Why would _I_ have the money? You're the rich person here, not me."

"You don't have _any_ money?!"

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't! I don't have Kan coming out my ass like some people do! I get paid shit; I think I have 3 Kan or something but that will barely get us a pot of tea."

"Why are you so angry? I just asked a simple question."

"Because I'm tired (since I've been walking all day) and wet and I just want to wash off and go to sleep so we can set out in the morning. I don't want to have arguments with you or explain simple things to you. You forget where you came from Rukia, and it's pissing me off."

"I'm not trying to. It's not like I asked to be plucked from the Academy and brought to the Kuchiki Clan. If I'm not mistaken you told me I should go ahead with it."

"Because finding your family here is almost impossible. The fact that your sister found you is a miracle and when miracles happen, you go to them. It would have been foolish for you to stay in the Academy."

"Then why are you complaining now?"

"Because you can change your location and you can change your name but you _can't_ change your past. You know what it's like to scrap for food, have to steal, prove yourself in order to do anything and yet you act like you want to forget that hard life. You settled so easily into your easy life that it's almost hypocritical to complain over the bare minimum of hardships. The Rukia I know would immediately have gone back to her roots but… I guess you're not the same Rukia. You're a Kuchiki… Let's just… go…"

"Maybe _you_ keep expecting way too much out of me! I can't please everyone!"

"No one's asking you to." Renji replied as he walked forward.

"You make it out that way."

"I just want you to be the fearless girl I remember, ready for a challenge, always up for a fight, yet tactful enough to fool a merchant while her friends steal some sweet buns. You used to be able to juggle a pleasant face but a hard spirit. Now you're just… I don't know…"

"A fat nobleman who watches while others scrounge?"

Renji turned to her and gave her a mocking smile.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Rukia clenched her fists and used shunpo to get in front of him and then balled up her fist, giving him a hard uppercut. Usually he would have dodged but he hadn't expected her to get to her roots _now_ and ended up flying backwards into the mud. She stood over him and gave him a mocking smile back.

"You were saying?"

He smirked. "Well, finally, someone I recognize-" he hissed and put his hand to his side.

He pulled it back and saw blood on it and frowned. Rukia frowned as well.

"You're still bleeding…"

"Yeah… What the hell were those things that attacked us? I wish I could remember what could cause this much damage…"

"Maybe when we get to town we can ask someone."

"Yeah…"

Rukia helped him up and they continued on toward town.

* * *

The closer they got to town, the slower they seemed to go and Rukia wondered why they hadn't used shunpo to get there. Then again, she remembered how Renji thought of her and he probably figured she forgot. It _had_ been a little hard to use shunpo earlier since she was a little rusty but it didn't take that long to get back into the groove of things. She turned to say something to him but found him leaning on Zabimaru, panting heavily. She frowned and walked back to him.

"Renji?"

He looked up at her and then stood up.

"Sorry, I was trying to catch my breath."

She reached out and grabbed him, pulling his face to her level. She threw her hand to his forehead and frowned.

"You're warm."

"I'm fine. We're almost there."

Rukia wanted to say something but refrained and continued walking at an even slower pace with Renji. He didn't look well and was using Zabimaru for support, as if he couldn't even hold himself up. Rukia grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder, even though that didn't really do much since she was just under his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can lean on me if you need to. Those wounds are as serious as I thought they were and now that we know you have one on your side, it's even more serious. We need to get you to a doctor."

They came to the edge of the town and Renji made a face.

"If they even _have_ a doctor… We must be pretty close to District 60 or so…"

Rukia ignored him and walked to the closest hut she could find. She knocked on the door and waited for a little bit. Renji had opted to lean on the beam in front of the house and so Rukia was freer to try and look inside. The door opened up a crack and a young woman's face looked at them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, I'm Rukia Kuchiki and this is my friend Renji. We were traveling to the Shiba Clan when our caravan was… attacked by something. We weren't exactly sure where we were so if you could tell us…"

"Attacked?"

"Yeah, we're not really sure what it was but-"

"Hollows."

"Hollows?"

"Yeah… That's what we're calling them for now, although they are a little different. Did you say Kuchiki?"

"Yes, I'm Rukia."

"A Kuchiki way out here; it's an honor." She said, giving a slight bow from the door.

Rukia chuckled nervously. "Right, well, if you could tell us where- Renji!"

Renji had fallen onto her and she caught him before he fell to the ground. The young woman opened the door more and looked up and down the streets.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she looked.

"I don't know. He was scratched on the back and then something happened on the side."

"Come inside, quick."

She came out and helped get Renji inside. They took him to a bedroom and rolled him into a bed. Renji's head lolled with fever and the young woman touched his head, her face frowning.

"Was he bitten?"

"I don't know…"

"That side wound, let's see it."

Rukia untied his sash and opened up the haori and the young woman made a grunt.

"He's infected."

"WHAT?!" Rukia yelled. "How is that?!"

"The Infection erupted near the Shiba Clan and travelled through at least five or six different districts in the Southern Prefecture of the Rukon District. The Hollows are those who the infection has taken hold of and changed and it can be passed on by scratch, bite, or air. The air dissipated long ago but the Hollows…"

"Then… then what do I do?"

"He'll have to stay here for at least three days. The ones I've seen have gone through a feverish phase for three days and then are back to normal, the process in their bodies but not starting. It's a long and slow process but it _can_ be prevented."

"How? How?!"

"I'm sorry but only the Shiba Clan has that ability. They can't make enough for all of us and one of their members was infected. They give out a dosage every month but getting it is one in a million…"

Rukia put her hands together and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but will you please let us use your home for the allotted time? I was heading to the Shiba Clan myself but I can't go without Renji."

"You're in luck. It's about one district over but it's in the middle of the South and West parts so it will take a while. I can let you stay here but it can't extend over five days."

"Yes, that's fine. By the way, I never caught your name, how rude of me."

"It's Arisawa Tatsuki."

"I owe you a lot, Arisawa-san."

* * *

 **okay so a little more info on this 'epidemic': it's kind of like what aizen did in 'turn back the pendulum' except this wasn't on purpose. this was just some disease/infection that happened and it branched out. they are like hollows but not at the same time. i'll explain it further in the next chapter but they're just a bit different. they effect healing as well which is why renji was having a hard time. usually that would be nothing**

 **btw, they are in a higher district but due to the inhabitants of 'hollows' near the road, it's a bit deserted and ghost town-ish**


	9. Chapter 9

**two things:**

 **one, sorry it's short and no one knows what the shiba clan does. this is what i think they do because not much is known about the other either. so... yeah...**

 **two: not to sound bitchy but while i am happy that everyone enjoys this story, please keep in mind that the main couple in this story IS rukia and renji. yes, ichihime is in here but the focus is on renruki. i would appreciate that when renruki chapters come up that people wouldn't comment that they want ichihime. there will be plenty of both to go around but the story IS primarily renruki so there will be more chapters dedicated to them than the other. thank you.**

* * *

Orihime finished making her sweet buns and put them on a tray. She didn't know what to do now. Should she deliver them herself? Should she act like she belonged and call for a maid? She wasn't really sure. Luckily she wasn't stuck cleaning the kitchen sense she took a page from her brother's book from when he made dinner. He had always taught her to clean while she made so that the mess in the end was either nonexistent or very little.

"Something smells good. Kukaku, what are you-" Orihime blinked as Isshin did as well. "Hello."

"H- Hello…"

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"You haven't… I'm Inoue Orihime." She said with a bow. "Ikkaku-san brought me here to make sweet buns for Ichigo-sama."

"Sweet buns? Ichigo usually doesn't eat sweet buns…"

"Um, well, he likes to eat mine…"

Isshin lifted an eyebrow. "How does he know you?"

"I used to sell baked goods from the bakery and also made sweet buns of my own. He had gotten a few and really liked them. I was let go from the bakery and then Ikkaku-san brought me here and Kukaku-san let me use the kitchen."

"And why were you let go?"

"The baker didn't like that my sweet buns sold more than his stuff… from what I understand. I'll leave as soon as I'm done."

Isshin looked over her shoulder and saw that there were at least twelve sweet buns.

"May I try one of them?"

Orihime nodded and handed the tray to him. He took one of them and bit into it. He chewed for a second and seemed to be thinking.

"Alright, you're hired."

"What?"

"These are the most delicious things I've had in a long time. If you can make sweet buns like this, I can't imagine what else you can make. Are you going to deliver these to Ichigo?"

"Um, yes…"

"He's on the terrace right now. I'm sure he'd be delighted to see them."

Orihime nodded, finishing a small area that needed to be cleaned, and then left. Isshin looked around the kitchen and wiped his fingers across the top of the counter. There wasn't anything left there and he made a face, impressed.

* * *

Ichigo looked over the garden on the terrace, taking in the beauty of the flowers and freshly cut grass. He then frowned, realizing that in a couple of days he would be meeting his future wife and he would soon have to get used to her and share the beauty of the garden with her… someone he didn't really want to get involved with.

"Um…" He turned swiftly as Orihime came from the doorway. "I finished making these…"

He smiled and walked to her, grabbing a sweet bun from the plate.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do all this, you know. Ikkaku is just really gruff but he wouldn't make you do something if you didn't want to."

She shook her head. "No, I wanted to. Honest. I felt bad that I wasn't there for you to get outside of the gates so I was happy to make them for you… I met Shiba-sama and he said that I was hired to be a cook here."

"Really? That's great!" he said with his mouth full. He swallowed quickly and chuckled nervously. "Sorry… I mean, that's wonderful. You'll get treated better here than at that stupid bakery anyway."

"Oh, the bakery treated me well-"

"You don't have to lie about it, Inoue-san. I could tell that that other girl was just jealous of your buns… I mean, your sweet buns, that is. You were far too good to be working at that place and selling that awful food. In all honesty, it's _good_ you got fired. They got mad because your food is _good_ so that's kind of saying something."

Orihime smiled. "I guess so…"

"Besides, since you're a cook here now we can see how far you can go. Not to brag but being the chef at a noble house makes for a pretty good impression elsewhere."

Orihime laughed. "That is true. I'm very glad everyone is so pleased with my deserts… I hope the same goes for regular meals."

"Eh, if not then Kukaku will help you out with that. She's the master of all dishes and by the time she's done with you, you'll know how to make anything."

"She seems like a good teacher."

"She is… a little gruff but by the time you're done you know what hit you."

Orihime looked out and saw the garden.

"Oh, what a beautiful garden."

"It's my mother's. She takes great pride in it."

"It's lovely… The Hell's butterflies seem to really enjoy it."

Ichigo looked over and saw the cluster of Hell's butterflies that Orihime was pointing at as they swarmed a small bush.

"I never noticed that before." He turned his head. "Actually, that's because there shouldn't be that many Hell's butterflies flying around like that."

"Ichigo-sama!" Yumichika yelled, coming to the terrace.

"What?"

"One of the new squad members left the Jigokucho cage open and all of them flew out!"

Ichigo made a face. "Well most of them are here." He said, thumbing to the garden.

Yumichika walked over and sighed. "Thank goodness… I wondered why your mother planted that bush…"

"Not the point. You're supposed to be watching over that sort of thing. I mean, that's a long way for them to travel unattended."

"Of course, Ichigo-sama… I'll make sure the one who was on duty pays for what they've done."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Yumichika… Just tell their squad captain."

"Right."

Ichigo sighed as Orihime looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand…"

"We are the official caretakers of the Jigokucho. We breed them and then send them out to the Gotei 13 whenever they need some. Each squad has a small box of them for their own usage and we also are the ones that send Hell's butterflies to guide the squad members back to the Soul Society from their missions. We keep track of pretty much everything involving them, so if someone leaves the door open on a batch of Jigokucho from a squad, we have to make up the difference and that costs money. Each one is about 3 Kan so it can get expensive."

"Oh, I see…"

"What Yumichika was saying was that my mother planted a bush in the garden that must attract them and that's why they are all here."

"I see… That's very fascinating. So the Hell's butterflies are the ones that help everyone pass through the protective veil?"

"Yup. If you don't have one guiding you, you can't get back into the Seireitei. Their wings are made of a type of substance that dissipates the veil for only a second and it's one body per butterfly. The veil is made to detect Jigokucho, so if three people go out but only have two butterflies, only two people can come in. It's a ratio thing…"

"I think I understand."

Ichigo smiled and ate the last of the sweet buns.

"Thank you for making these for me. I enjoyed them very much. When I get in the mood, I'd like for you to make them again for me."

"Of course… I guess I should get going."

Orihime left as Ichigo smiled after her, biting into the bun.

When she left, Kukaku walked in behind her and stood next to her nephew.

"You're laying yourself up for heartache." She said.

He jumped at her presence and looked at her.

"What?"

"That girl. You know you can never be with her and yet you're trying to get closer to her. That is a set up for heartache."

"It will be a while before Kuchiki-sama is here and maybe if I can get Inoue-san to really like me, then I don't have to marry the other one."

"It's already set that you will. You can't change tradition just because… _Stop_ trying. Besides, when she sees your issue she will just leave you. Kuchiki-sama doesn't have a choice but that girl does. You're lucky she cooks well or I would send her away but we need a cook."

"I can figure it out for myself."

Kukaku sighed and left him as Ichigo watched Yumichika, Ikkaku, and a couple servants heading out to the garden with a large net to capture all the butterflies. He would have to find out what squad had almost lost all of their Jigokucho and go have a talk with their captain. It's not like it was cheap to breed them… especially since some of them were specifically designed for different squads. _Guess I'll have to make a small trip to Seireitei. Oh no, I might miss Kuchiki-sama… wouldn't **that** be a shame?_ he thought greedily.

* * *

 **now the question lies in did he set that up or not haha. and yeah so i decided the shiba clan is in charge of the jigokucho or hell's butterflies. although this version of soul society is kind of the same, it's also different. technically there is no wotl, just different worlds in general, which is why there is a veil and the squads go on missions but more like military stuff. everyone is encapsulated in the ss so that's why i say there really isn't a wotl**


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia was curled next to Renji in the extra bed that Tatsuki had let them use. Renji had been running a high fever for almost two days. He would be hot and then cold, switching back and forth. He was delirious most of the time and Rukia had a hard time keeping him still so that his body could rest. She was so exhausted from trying to keep his flailing down and making sure a cold press was on his head at all times. Tatsuki had said that this phase should last no more than three days.

Rukia woke up suddenly and looked at Renji, who was shivering violently. She wiped her eyes and pulled the covers over them both, snuggling close to him. Even though he thought she had forgotten how to live like she used to in the Rukon District, he was wrong. She knew how to warm a cold body when there wasn't enough blankets around. Remembering wasn't really the hard part at the moment; the hard part was convincing herself that this was _just_ to keep Renji warm and not that she was happy to sleep at his side. How it felt right…

The door opened and Tatsuki stuck her head in.

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"He's cold now but I'm sure he'll be hot later. He switches back and forth. Does this always happen?"

"I'm no expert so I wouldn't know. I just know that the average feverish time is three days. It could be different for him though, I don't know. He was hurt pretty bad and not just bitten but scratched and terribly so for both. I know that the I-Hollows can transmit the disease but regular Hollows can't."

"I-Hollows?"

"I decided that I should differentiate the infected from the regular ones that occur normally. They are two different things, although the same process is there."

Renji moaned as he shivered again, breathing heavily as his body dealt with seizing muscles and constant shaking. Rukia could tell that the issue was exhausting.

Tatsuki took the rag off of his head and put a new rag into the water bowl beside him. She then made a face and grabbed it.

"I'm going to get some fresh cool water and also bring back something to eat for you."

"Oh, I'm fine, really."

"You're a lady of the Kuchiki house, I can't let you starve. It's not trouble…"

She left and Rukia sighed, laying her head on Renji's bare chest. He had gotten so hot at one point that they had to take his clothing off down to his wrapped undergarments in order for him to get cool. They had to rub him with chunks of ice that Tatsuki went and got because the water wasn't enough. As Rukia laid there, she listened to his heartbeat, how it was going strong but still seemed to be struggling with the spasms and shaking.

Renji suddenly made a noise and Rukia sat up, looking at him. He looked like he was awake and she smiled.

"Hey…"

He gave her a half-hearted smile as he breathed heavily and looked around a little. He licked his lips and Rukia reached over him to get the glass Tatsuki had left her. She put her fingers in the water and then put the water on his lips. He licked them but the water had already gone.

"Here, I'll hold up your head and we'll try it like this."

He just obliged her as she maneuvered herself to be able to hold his head up.

"Drink slowly…"

He did as she asked, even though the water felt _so_ good in his dry throat. Once he was well watered, Rukia laid his head in her lap and she gently pulled out his ponytail.

"I'm sure this is quite uncomfortable." She said softly.

He didn't say anything as she smoothed out his hair, running her fingers through it and then scratching his head a little. Rukia realized that Renji wasn't even really listening or hearing; she concluded that he was probably just conscious enough to open his eyes and nothing else.

Tatsuki came back and smiled at her.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't think so… his eyes are open but I don't think anything is going on up here. He'll probably go unconscious again soon."

"Probably… He's a fighter."

"He's always been one. He could have been a better one if it hadn't been for me." She said, looking away.

Tatsuki put the rag in the water and looked at her.

"What do you mean, Rukia-sama?"

"I told you that you can just call me Rukia."

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's just… I feel like he doesn't use his full potential. He could be a Soul Reaper, defending the Soul Society from Hollows and yet he stays a lowly guard for my brother. He's capable of so much more… He says that it's what he wants but I know he's just trying to make sure I'm alright."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm sure you know all about me…"

"We're in a pretty low level in the Rukon District so the politics of the noble houses aren't exactly something that we are given news of. I just know the names so that I know when I'm in the presence of a noble."

"Oh… Well, I was raised in the Rukon District, or rather, I raised myself. I met Renji there when we were young and we became wonderful friends. We helped each other out and decided that we were going to make something of ourselves. We wanted to go to the academy and become Soul Reapers. We were on our way when my brother recognized me and I met my sister. She had been looking for me and they had finally found me. I was taken into the Kuchiki Clan and have been there since. Renji graduated from the academy but he found a way into Nii-sama's squad and become a guard at the Kuchiki estate."

"He's so devoted to you. What a perfect love story."

"L-Love story?! No, that's just how everything happened. There's no romance between us."

Tatsuki made a face. "Really?"

"Of course not! I'm betrothed to another anyway."

"And he just… happened to be your personal guard for the journey?"

"I asked him at first but then I dismissed him and then Nii-sama put him back, saying that he trusted him more than anyone else with my life. So far all I've done is ruin Renji's and now look where we are. He's suffering because of me… _again_."

Tatsuki smiled. "I think I know what happened and why he has so many claw marks on his back."

"You do?"

"You're pretty stupid aren't you?" she said with a laugh.

Rukia made a face. "I'm not stupid."

"You're pretty dumb if you can't see what's happening here but then again, I guess those who are inside can't see the big picture. Let me put it plainly then: he loves you."

Rukia was startled by that accusation and moved Renji's head off her lap.

"That's not true at all! Believe me, it's not…"

"Do you have proof?"

"I thought he loved me before, okay? I kissed him but he didn't kiss me back; he just sat there watching me while I made the biggest mistake in my life. But I'm betrothed now, so there's nothing to be done. I'm done with him anyway. We'll just be cordial and friends as we have always been."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I hope you nobles aren't all this stupid. I have to go to work so please make yourself at home."

Rukia nodded, although frowning over the stupid part. _He doesn't love me. I know this much is true…_

* * *

Ichigo played with his food at the dinner table while Isshin discussed the issue of the Hell's Butterflies.

"Luckily you planted that bush, Masaki, or all of the butterflies would have been floating around the Seireitei. We need to figure out what squad lost their butterflies and have a good talk with their captain."

"I can go do it." Ichigo volunteered as he moved a piece of fish around.

"You'd go to Seireitei and investigate? Why all of a sudden?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It seems like a thing to do… besides, Kuchiki-sama seems to be running behind."

"That _is_ unusual for the Kuchikis to run late." Masaki said. "Did you send a scout?"

"Why do I need to send a scout? Things happen. She's a girl so she may have had too much tea before she left and had to use the bathroom a lot."

Masaki made a face at him as he grinned.

Ichigo pushed his food away and his parents looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just not feeling well."

"Is there something on your mind?" Isshin asked.

"No, I… I just… I'm not feeling well."

Yuzu looked at her mother. "I saw we got a new cook today. She's really nice."

"I didn't know we had one." Masaki asked, looking at Isshin.

"Uh, you didn't hire her?"

"Nooo…"

Karin looked at Ichigo, who was just staring off into space, and watched him for a second when she could just barely see that his eyes had rolled back.

"Dad, Ichigo!" she yelled, standing.

Isshin looked over and caught Ichigo before he hit the ground from where he had began to pitch forward. Isshin moved his son to be cradled in his arms and Ichigo shook as if he were going through a seizure, the white goo dripping from his eyes.

"Get someone to get us that tea! We're going to need more soon!" He looked back at his son. "Stay with me, Ichigo…"

Ichigo's mouth opened and more white goo came out, starting to encompass Ichigo's face. Isshin grabbed Ichigo's shirt and ripped the collar to give him a better way to breathe when he noticed the hole in Ichigo's chest. He moved the shirt some more and glared at the deepening hole in his son.

Someone finally got the tea to him and he used as directed. The white ooze hardened and then burst into pieces, the pieces sizzling and fading away quickly. Ichigo was still shaking and breathing heavily, but he seemed alright at the moment as Isshin held him close.

"Masaki, his hole is getting deeper."

Masaki went to her knees beside the two and checked the hole in Ichigo's chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in a little.

"He's been fighting it for a long time; we should have known that it would get this deep eventually. That probably explains the frequency of these attacks."

"Is Ichi-nii going to die?" Karin asked from behind Isshin.

"No, we won't let him. We'll find someone to fix him. That's what this union with the Kuchiki's is mostly about. They have the means to help us, the best doctors… We need someone quickly. Ikkaku! Yumichika!"

"Yes, boss?!" they yelled, sliding into the dining room.

"Take Ichigo to his room. Be careful with him."

"Of course Boss."

* * *

Orihime put her hands over her mouth to keep her breathing from being too hard. Ichigo had been infected? How could this have happened? When had it occurred? Was the decision to come here a good one? When she thought of these things, all she could think of were the good times the two had met. When he finally spoke to her after being in the corner of her eyes for years. His love of her food… being hired into the Shiba Clan directly so she could be near Ichigo… Orihime let her hands down and shook her head. She wouldn't abandon Ichigo now that she knew the secret. She would make sure to learn more and be supportive. It wasn't his fault he was infected and had probably had it since he was little. Orihime decided to give this place the benefit of the doubt and devoted to helping Ichigo get back to normal.

* * *

 **the attacks are random but usually happen after a stressful time and the butterfly thing was very stressful. anyway, orihime knows, what will she do now? and tatsuki is funny. she's like uh, you love him you idiot. ah, romance...**


	11. Chapter 11

**ichihime lovers: here is a chapter for you. i have done this. take it all in because it will be a while before the next one. you're welcome.  
**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a cool rag to his head and the room spinning. He looked around in a half daze and saw his mother sitting beside him as she looked at a thermometer. She looked up and upon seeing Ichigo awake, she leaned forward and touched his cheek softly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"My ears are ringing and I can't see clearly but I'm fine otherwise."

Masaki smiled sadly and tapped his chest.

"You should have told us how deep it was."

Ichigo turned onto his side, letting the rag fall off his forehead as he covered his chest with the blanket.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"We're parents, we'll always worry. This isn't something you can just forget about or hope will go away. This is serious and if it gets deeper, you have to tell us."

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright, love. It's just that with the deepening of the hole in your chest, the more frequent the attacks will come and the more we… the more we won't be able to control it."

Ichigo turned back around to face his mother as she stared at him sadly.

"Are you saying that I'm getting closer to becoming one of those… those things out there? I mindless Hollow bent on spreading my horrible disease to others?"

"Yes. The farther you go, the less we can save you. That's why we need this alliance with the Kuchiki Clan. Their doctor, Urahara, can take a sample from one of your attacks or even a blood sample and might be able to make a better cure for us than this temporary fix. If we can't get an audience with him, then there is no hope for you, my son."

Ichigo nodded. "I understand… I still need to go and see who is responsible for letting all of their butterflies loose."

"Your father can do it."

"I should look into it-"

"You had a very bad attack this time, you'll be out of commission for a bit."

Ichigo made a face and pouted. He then realized Orihime was in the house and turned back to his mother.

"Mom, the new cook… she didn't see, did she?"

Masaki made a face. "What does it matter if she sees?"

Ichigo realized that his parents didn't know about his crush on Orihime yet so they wouldn't care about her knowing.

"Well, I mean, we don't need her spreading to everyone about the issue."

"If she wants to keep her job then she won't spread such tales. I can inform her of the issue and threaten her job (or her life) with secrecy if you like?"

Ichigo looked out the window for a second.

"Maybe… _I_ should tell her. You know, a straight from the horse's mouth kind of thing."

Masaki looked at her son curiously.

"If that's what you would like to do… I'll have Kukaku send her up and you can tell her what you want to tell her."

"Okay."

Masaki left the room and then grabbed Ikkaku, who was standing obediently by the door.

"I need to speak with you."

"Um, of course, Shiba-sama, what is it?" he asked, confused at Masaki's forcefulness.

Masaki dragged him farther down the hallway and then finally stopped, turning to him.

"This new cook, what is she like? Is she pretty?"

"Ah, well, I mean, I think she's quite nice and all…"

"Does my son have an infatuation with this woman?"

"Not necessarily an 'infatuation', but he values her presence-"

Masaki grabbed Ikkaku's uniform and pulled him to her.

"Don't get coy with me." She growled. "Tell me the truth."

Ikkaku gulped. "Yes… he's had a liking for the girl for some time now but only got the courage to talk with her as of late."

"So he had someone he liked and didn't even try to pursue her?"

"He's ironically shy…" Ikkaku said with a nervous laugh.

Masaki sighed and let go of Ikkaku. "It doesn't matter now… if we don't do this arrangement, we will lose him forever to the Infection. I can't have that. Does this girl like him as well?"

"Yumichika and I believe the two have liked each other from a far for a while now."

"Then I suggest you find a way to make sure they don't fall any more in love. It will not be good for either of them when the truth comes out. Or, better yet, maybe we should let her know what's in store for him. I haven't personally met this girl; does she seem like she has a reasonable head on her shoulders?"

"I believe that if she knew Ichigo-sama was betrothed to another woman she would stop her advancement and only do her job… she seems honorable in that respect." He said, although he hated to say it.

"Then I hold it to you and Yumichika to make this right. For some reason, I have a deep suspicion that this is one of you guys' fault anyway. _Fix it_ or I will ask Captain Zaraki to send me some better squad members to be our guards."

She walked away and Ikkaku sighed. There _had_ to be a better way about this. It was odd that the Kuchiki party wasn't here, now that he thought about it, so maybe if he and Yumichika came together with a plan, they could get everything in one fell swoop.

"Maybe if we spook Kuchiki-sama with the truth, we could convince her to not want Ichigo but in exchange for not talking as well as keeping her secret that she doesn't want him, we could ask for an audience with Urahara… or something. Yumichika is usually better at this…" Ikkaku looked up and clenched his fist. "Don't you worry, Ichigo, we've got your back!"

* * *

Orihime stood outside of Ichigo's room with the tray of miso, waiting for the courage to knock on the door. Kukaku had told her that Ichigo had something he needed to tell her and he also needed something to eat. Orihime had a feeling of what it was but she was afraid to learn anymore about the issue. Knowing that at any moment he could snap or that he would be beyond anyone's help was what hurt her the most.

"You gonna stand there all day?"

Orihime looked up at Yumichika, who was leaning on the wall.

"I… I was just about to knock."

"You've been standing there for five minutes with a look of pain on your face. You already know, don't you?"

Orihime didn't want to admit it but she nodded stiffly. Yumichika got off the wall and turned her to him.

"Do you want to help Ichigo?"

"What can I do?"

"Well, first off, act like you know nothing of the issue. Second, be supportive and understanding."

"I… well… I've known about his issue for some time now."

Yumichika lifted a feather eyebrow. "You have?"

"I thought it was just rumor and then I thought maybe I was just seeing things but… but witnessing it last night just made it more clear to me. I've always wished that I could help but there was nothing I could do… Even now, when I'm so close, I can't even help him."

Yumichika put his hand under his chin.

"Maybe telling him the truth would be the best thing. It would make the atmosphere a little less dense. Anyway, I'll leave you to it."

He left and Orihime breathed in, knocking on Ichigo's door. She heard him say come in and she opened the door.

Ichigo turned over to see who was there and saw that it was Orihime.

"Oh, it's you… I wasn't expecting you."

"They told me that I should bring this to you to help you feel a little better…"

He sat up stiffly in the bed, making sure to keep his haori was crossed over the hole in his chest as Orihime put the tray over his legs. He dipped the spoon in and tasted it, smiling.

"Did you make this?" She nodded. "It's good, as always… Inoue-san, I… there's something I would like to tell you."

"Is it about what happened last night?" Ichigo looked up as Orihime fidgeted. "I… was about to come in when it happened."

He sighed. "So you already know about the Infection."

"I had my suspicions beforehand, when I was still at the stand outside of the gates. I would sometimes have to stay late in order to sell the bakery's goods and I could hear you sometimes. I thought I saw you once but I thought it was my imagination. I often hoped that it wasn't the Infection, but then I saw it last night and… I knew that's what it had been."

Ichigo stirred the miso a little and desperately tried not to look at her. Orihime fidgeted some more.

"I don't think any less of you, Shiba-sama. I figure you must have been dealing with this for a very long time… possibly even when the outbreak first happened."

"I got infected when I was a kid."

Orihime nodded. "How… how did it happen?"

Ichigo moved the tray away and decided to show her what he was hiding. He opened his haori and Orhime couldn't help putting her hands over her mouth in horror and surprise.

"It… it's so deep…" she said softly, on the verge of crying.

"When the first outbreak happened, it was around our area of the Rukon District. I was pretty little then so I didn't really care or pay attention to the warnings. I don't remember much about the incident. One minute I was wandering off to pick some flowers for my mother, the next I was in the jaws of some Hollow-like creature being shaken like a dog toy. I remember my mother shooting it with her arrows and my father using his shikai to destroy it, but I was already infected.

"Due to our status of the noble houses, we couldn't get the great Urahara or the wonderful Unohana, so we had to settle for what we could afford. Hanataro has been doing the best he can, but unless we can pay more for better testing and better ingredients, we only have these pills that you mix with hot tea that helps stop it -if we catch it early enough- and prevent it for a while… But… the hole is getting deeper and Mother says that the deeper it gets, the more attacks I'll have, and the less effective the medicine will be."

"What happens when the hole goes all the way through?"

"I will turn into one of the Infected and go about trying to infect any others… Hanataro said it's different from the Hollows that roam about. Those are naturally made, this is different. Those can't make other Hollows; these are people infected by a disease that creates Hollow-like symptoms but if I bit or scratched someone in that state, I could pass the infection on. I would have no sense of self… I'd be gone. From what reports I've read, the sole purpose of these infected people is to make more infected people."

Orihime nodded. "Is there any way to fix this?"

Ichigo smiled a little. "If we could get someone higher up from Squad 4 to come take a look at me, give me better tests, then maybe they could make a cure. Then again, I may be too far gone… but they maybe could give me a longer lasting preventative. It's hard to say…"

"Maybe I could ask my brother about it. He's in the Gotei 13, even though he's on medical leave at the moment, but he may be able to get a better answer for you or another way to get an audience with a higher Squad 4 member."

"You'd do that for me?"

"No one should go through what you're going through. I want to help in any way I can."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "Wow, thank you…"

"Of course! I think I should head back to the kitchen…"

She ran to the door and rushed out, not waiting for him to say anything. _I can't believe I lied to him!_

* * *

 **one: yes, ikkaku was talking to himself out loud... because that's what people do**

 **two: i don't think i explained the hollow thing as well as i would have liked, i will try now: there are still actual hollows in this universe, they are just people who have naturally turned into them due to death or however they get turned like in the series. this infection is kind of like what aizen did in turn back the pendulum but instead of it just turning people into hollows, it makes them kind of like zombies except their whole purpose is the infect others, not eat people.**

 **three: ah woo woo, she's a liar... cuz sora isn't that high up in the gotei 13. he can't do much**


	12. Chapter 12

**this is long and has flashbacks. sorry in advance. the first flashback is a what-if and a shoulda/wouldaa/coulda issue  
**

* * *

 _Renji ran down the hallway in excitement, ready to tell Rukia the good news when he saw her in the hallway with some men of nobility and a woman who looked ironically like her. He stopped short of their tremendous reiatsu, in awe of their presence. The woman who looked like Rukia -but definitely wasn't due to her beautiful kimono- looked at him and smiled softly. Renji waved a little at her as one of the nobles looked behind them. He saw that it was Byakuya Kuchiki and was amazed at his reiatsu._

 _The nobles seemed to be done with whatever their discussion was and left the room. Renji saw Rukia must have been in the middle of them and when they all finally left, he walked over to her._

 _"What was all that about?" he asked._

 _"Oh… apparently that was my sister."_

 _"Your sister? The one you said left you when you were a baby in the Rukon District?"_

 _"Yeah, that one…"_

 _Renji looked back at the door._

 _"So… she's nobility?"_

 _"Apparently she became Byakuya Kuchiki's wife and suddenly I became important to her." Rukia said with a dry laugh. "She said that she had spent a lot of time and money looking for me, believing that I didn't die."_

 _"Well… that's a good thing, right?"_

 _Rukia looked at her friend with a harsh look._

 _"She abandoned me in the Rukon District, only looking after herself. She found a nice cushy place as the wife of a nobleman and **suddenly** I became a priority to her? That's such a selfish thing!"_

 _"I know you think she abandoned you but she wasn't that much older than we were when we met. She was a little girl with a baby. In her childish mind, maybe she thought that was the best but now that she grew up, she realized what she did."_

 _Rukia set her jaw. "So you take her side?"_

 _"Not at all. Even by those circumstances, she should have tried to at least given you a proper home. I'm just saying that I don't think she just suddenly remembered you. I think she probably had the guilt of leaving you on her mind for a long, long time and the status that she found finally allowed her to search for you… Either way, what did they want? Just to say hello?"_

 _"No. Now she wants me to come and live with them at the Kuchiki Manor and be a lady." Rukia laughed. "Isn't that something? I'd be a dainty noblewoman with servants and expensive clothing and stuff. I also get to graduate immediately, so I won't learn anything. Isn't that so ridiculous?"_

 _Renji realized she had found the family that she had lost. True, the circumstances surrounding the loss was a bit odd, but he believed that her sister wasn't trying to leave Rukia to kill her, but had no other choice as a small child. This was a golden opportunity for her and as her friend, he couldn't let this chance go away._

 _"That's not ridiculous at all! You'll be a noblewoman in a noble house. That's pretty honorable. I mean, it's so rare to find your family again and since your sister looked so hard for you…"_

 _Rukia looked down. "So… you think it's a good idea? I should take their offer?"_

 _"Hell yeah!"_

 _"I see… Thanks, Renji…" she said, walking past him._

 _ **Don't do it. You'll regret it.**_

 _"Wait!" Renji said, turning to Rukia._

 _Rukia turned and he saw she was crying._

 _ **If she leaves now, you'll lose her forever.**_

 _"If… if you think it's a good idea, then go for it. It's not really my decision, ya know? Maybe you can make a deal with them and at least graduate with your friends and **then** go to the Kuchiki manor… or don't go at all. Do what you want, Rukia. It's what you've always done before."_

 _Rukia smiled, her tears seeming to dry up, and she nodded._

 _"Thanks! I'll think about it really well."_

 _She left and Renji smiled._

 _ **That's how it should have been.**_

* * *

Renji opened his eyes and looked around the room. He wasn't in a place he recognized and he realized immediately that he was not wearing clothing nor was his hair up. He moaned a little, feeling like had been beaten to hell and back with a club of some sort. He heard something sigh beside him and he looked over, finding Rukia nestled in the crook of his arm. Alarmed, he looked around again, trying to figure out where he was when the door opened.

"Oh! Are you awake for real this time?"

Feeling like his vocal cords were made of sandpaper, he braced himself to speak.

"What?" he asked, wincing.

"You've been doing this weird thing where you'd open your eyes but you weren't cognizant of anything. Like you were sleeping with your eyes open. Since you're actually responsive, I'll assume you're truly awake."

Renji licked his chapped lips and tried to swallow, not getting anything but thick spit.

"Water…" he mumbled.

Tatsuki grabbed the clay pitcher beside him and poured him a glass. Since he was pinned down by Rukia, she helped him drink it.

"I'm surprised your throat is so dry, considering the water you've been drinking. You're like a fish."

Once finished, he felt a little more refreshed.

"Where are we?" he asked more plainly, although still a whisper.

"This is my home. You're in the middle of the Rukon District. I understand you need to get to the Shiba Clan at some point; at least that's what Rukia said."

"What happened? Why are we here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not… fully…" he said, trying to think.

"It looks like your caravan was attacked by I-Hollows and you fended them off but got yourself caught in a squabble with one of them. Or more… I can't tell because you're so scratched up."

Renji suddenly felt the wounds on his back, closing his eyes.

"Can I take a guess at how you got so hurt?"

Renji looked at the black haired girl as she stared at him in anticipation. He shrugged as best he could.

"Sure?"

She smiled. "So, I think you were both in the caravan with the I-Hollows attacked. You fended them off but there were just too many. So you grabbed Rukia out of her transport and ran away to keep her safe. At some point, you came face to face with an I-Hollow and in order to protect Rukia, you used your body as a shield and covered her while the Hollow attacked your back."

Renji made a face at her.

"You're close."

Tatsuki clapped. "Yay! Your love for each other is just so heartwarming."

Renji chuckled darkly. "I think you have the wrong idea. Rukia doesn't love me like that. She is to marry another, she cannot love me."

Tatsuki turned her head. "Why?"

"It's against the rules of the Kuchiki House."

"Didn't Byakuya-sama do that though? I remember a scandal about the Kuchiki nobility line some time back…"

Renji made a face. "That's because it was Byakuya, the next in line for the leader of the Kuchiki Clan."

"So… how can he tell Rukia who to marry if he went against his own laws of his own clan and married someone who was a commoner? I think that's a little two sided, ya know?"

Renji sighed. "You have no idea…"

"So it's a forbidden love… those are always the best."

"I'm sorry, _who_ are you?"

"Oh! I'm Arisawa Tatsuki and you're Renji."

Renji felt a wave of fatigue come over him and blinked his eyes heavily. Tatsuki smiled sadly.

"Even though it's almost been three days, it doesn't seem like you're getting any better. This is most unusual… I'll get you some soup though so you can at least get something warm to eat in you before you pass out again. Then again, at the rate you're going, I may not even make it that far."

Renji didn't hear what she was saying as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

 _Renji looked up at hearing a strange noise beside him. He looked around and glanced over the scenery. He had a very uneasy feeling and put his hand on the hilt of Zabimaru. He suddenly heard the noise again but this time, everyone else must have heard it too because the driver stopped the carriage._

 _"Did you hear that?" he asked Renji._

 _"Yeah… Stay here with Rukia-sama while I scout ahead."_

 _"I'm coming too." He heard behind him._

 _Rukia was getting out of the carriage and he growled, turning to her._

 _"Rukia, get back inside. You'll just be in the way."_

 _"Are you trying to say I'm useless?"_

 _"I'm trying to say that as a noblewoman, you stay in the carriage. As a guard, I will go and see what's going on. Listen to &me& for once, dammit."_

 _Rukia made a face but got back in the carriage as Renji went to see what the noises were. They were about to come up over a hill and so he walked up halfway and then got down on his hands and knees the rest of the way so he wouldn't be seen. He shuffled to the top of the hill and looked down. His eyes widened at the scene before him and he gripped Zabimaru in his hand. **Hollows…** he thought._

 _"They aren't normal Hollows though." He heard beside him._

 _He jumped at Rukia lying next to him._

 _"What the hell? I told you-"_

 _"I know what you said but I had to see for myself. Despite what you think, I'm still curious."_

 _Renji rolled his eyes as he turned back to the mass of Hollows._

 _"How do you mean they aren't normal?"_

 _"Look at them. Hollows aren't social creatures usually, they are solitary. They're not interacting with each other, just… meandering."_

 _Renji watched them for a bit and concluded that Rukia was right._

 _"We have to find another way to the Shiba Clan."_

 _"How do you propose we do that?"_

 _"Go deeper into whatever section of the Rukon District we are in so we can avoid these weird Hollows and take route from there."_

 _"And then get robbed."_

 _"What, your precious garments could get stolen? Big deal, you can just get someone make you another one." He grumbled, shuffling backwards away from the Hollows._

 _Rukia did the same and ran after him._

 _"For your information, each of these are hand crafted and fitted specifically to my body."_

 _"What body?"_

 _Rukia growled and pushed Renji, making him trip and roll down the hill back to the carriage. He ended up in a heap and Rukia guffawed from the higher part of the hill._

 _"Serves you right!" she laughed._

 _Renji clenched his fists as he got up, ready to dole her a good heap of humble pie when he looked over and saw that she was being stalked by one of the Hollows. He grabbed Zabimaru quickly and released it. The blade went skimming past Rukia's face, killing the Hollow on site. Rukia looked back and gasped, hurriedly trying to get down the hill._

 _"Oh. My. God! Use your flash step, woman!" Renji snarled._

 _"And ruin my hair?"_

 _Renji wanted to choke her but he use his own shunpo to grab her and get her back to the carriage quickly._

 _"You jerk!" she growled, hitting him. "Unhand me!"_

 _"Shut up. You got yourself into this mess, not me."_

 _"How am I to blame for the mass of Hollows-"_

 _"I meant your inability to fend for yourself. We could have been out of here a while back if not for yo-"_

 _They both looked at Renji's shoulder, where a pointed spine of some kind was sticking out. Renji grabbed it and pulled it out, looking at it. He looked behind Rukia and saw that there was a Hollow some kilometers away but seemed to have great accuracy._

 _"We need to go now."_

 _Renji turned to tell the driver to go but the driver seemed to suffer a worse fate than Renji with a spine of his own in his head._

 _"Renji!" Rukia yelled and he turned just in time to see the Hollows descend upon them._

 _"Roar, Zabimaru!" he yelled, pulling out his zanpakuto._

 _His sword changed from the normal katana into the first release of his zanpakuto._

 _"Stay close to me. I'll cut them down."_

* * *

"Tatsuki!" Rukia yelled, holding Renji down as he convulsed violently in the bed beside her.

There was no answer and Rukia looked around frantically. There was nothing she could do and without Tatsuki around to help her, she was completely helpless. Then again, Tatsuki didn't really seem like she knew any doctors (that were willing to help, that is) so they _both_ would have been clueless.

Renji suddenly stopped convulsing and Rukia watched him, wondering what was going to come next. Renji's eyes opened wide and a loud scream came from him that wasn't a normal scream. It was the scream of a Hollow. Rukia jumped and put her hands over his mouth to keep the screaming from alerting anyone. He eventually stopped and she shakily pulled back.

It seemed like a lifetime of waiting before Renji suddenly coughed and shivered, opening his eyes. Rukia sighed and laid across Renji in relief.

"I thought something bad was going to happen." She whispered more to herself than to him.

He reached up and put his hand on her back.

"Not right now, at least…" he said softly.

She sat up and looked at him as he looked at her with tired eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really… I don't think this is the end."

Rukia made a face. "But Tatsuki said this usually only lasts three days and then it gets worse after a long while."

"Maybe that's true of other people… I don't think others were hurt as bad as I am."

"You're not that bad."

"I'm pretty sure my back was torn to ribbons."

"I don't know. Tatsuki was the one who cared for your wounds the first time…"

Renji grimaced as he moved to turn on his side, making Rukia slide off of him.

"Check."

Rukia didn't really want to check. She was trying to downplay the severity of the situation, but she already knew.

* * *

 _"Stay here and don't get out of here."_

 _"And what will you be doing?!"_

 _"I have to make sure you get to the Shiba Clan, that's my mission. We can't have you being attacked by these things. Leave it to me."_

 _Rukia watched as Renji went back into the fray, leaving her hiding in the gnarled roots of a tree. She watched helplessly as Renji fought off the Hollows that seemed to be pouring from every direction. After the carriage had been toppled and all of her belongings scattered about, she had forgotten to grab her dagger that she usually kept in the trunk where she had her kimonos. She was defenseless but Renji was keeping her safe. That is until she realized that a snake-like Hollow had slithered up close to the roots and Rukia screamed._

 _"Renji! Renji!"_

 _Renji turned to her and ran, chopping the snake-Hollow in half and it fell down dead._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked, looking over her frantically._

 _"I'm fine- Renji, look out!" she yelled, pointing._

 _Renji looked behind him but there was nothing he could do. He braced himself above her, holding onto the roots as the Hollow crashed into his back and let out a tremendous scream that Renji soon matched from it clawing into his back._

* * *

 **and of course, who's fault is it that renji is hurt? yours rukia. he was bitten sometime in between fighting but adrenaline made him not feel that. he didn't remember because of the trauma and rukia had closed her eyes. she knew it happened and saw the scratches but she didn't see them without blood.**

 **so anyway, should be moving forward soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**jsyk, this chapter hops back and forth between the two peops here. and poor sora, what's he supposed to do haha**

* * *

Inoue Sora listened to the Hell's Butterfly as it relayed the message sent from his sister. He was sad to hear that she had been fired due to jealousy over her food but happy to know she somehow got lucky by ending up in the Shiba household. Then when he heard the last part, he couldn't help but frown.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" he asked to no one. "I'm at the bottom of the barrel and I'm on medical leave. Oh, Orihime, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

"How did she take it?" Yumachika asked as he pulled out some haoris from Ichigo's closet.

"She was pretty alright with it… What are you doing?" he asked from the bed.

"Don't you want to look your best when you go to try and find out who lost all of their butterflies?"

"I thought I would just go in my shihakusho…"

"Nonsense!" he said forcefully, making Ichigo frown. "You're the son of a noble house; you should be seen by the people in your noble clothing."

"I'm the son of a very low noble house so going in any other type of clothing would only make me blend."

"Not with these lavish haoris." He said, holding up a golden one.

"That's not what I mean. There are some pretty rich people in this sector so it wouldn't be uncommon to see someone in something like that. Plus, I'm sure everyone knows who I am by now…"

"Not necessarily. It's not like you go out a lot due to your… illness."

"So then like I said, I'd just blend in with everyone else."

"Seems to me like that's what you want." He looked at Ichigo. "Isn't it?"

Ichigo thought for a moment as Yumichika continued to look through his wardrobe. It had been a couple of days since the incident and although his mother told him to let his father go and find the squad who lost their butterflies, Ichigo wanted to get out of the house for a little bit and see for himself. Besides, if he survived the issue with his infection, then he would need to learn how to do these things.

"Here's one."

Ichigo made a face at one of his least favorite haoris and waved his hand.

"You can have that."

"Really?!" Yumichika said, his eyes big as saucers. "Wow, thank you!"

"Sure thing. Find something less conspicuous."

Yumichika nodded vigorously as he began to search through the closet again.

* * *

Tatsuki smiled at Rukia as they walked through the marketplace and then nudged her with her elbow.

"Don't worry, Rukia. Renji will be _fine_. It looks like he's finally tapering off."

"But it's been almost a week and half now."

"I know. I don't know why he's taking so long to get better. I hope it's before the end of this week. We have inspections coming and if they find him… well…"

"Well what?"

She made a gesture and Rukia gasped.

"That just makes me want to go back!" she said, literally turning around.

Tatsuki grabbed her and pulled her back. "Don't worry. They are on schedule. They don't do impromptu ones… Stop worrying for five seconds. You needed some fresh air and a rest. Renji will be fine. We tied him up pretty well…" she said with a thumbs up.

Rukia frowned and prayed that their bondage tactic worked on Renji; better yet, she hoped that he didn't have any more spasms or attacks while they were gone. Rukia really didn't want to be here but Tatsuki was right about getting out for a little bit.

Since Rukia had lost most of her kimonos except the one she had been wearing, Tatsuki let her borrow some of her clothing, which made her blend in very well with the people. Being able to just walk around without people gawking at her or whispering about her and Renji like she knew they would was a relief. The people of the Seireitei acted like they were her friends but in reality, they were nothing but. She knew they whispered lies about her and how she got into the Kuchiki Clan, about supposed secret affairs she had with Renji, and all sorts of horrible lies and accusations. Being back in the Rukon District where people were pretty honest about their feelings towards other people was a breath of fresh air. _I wish Renji were awake so he could enjoy this too…_

"Hey, you're going in the wrong direction. We have to go this way to get to the bakery."

Rukia came out of her thoughts and turned the corner, running right into someone.

"Are you alright?"

Rukia looked up and frowned.

"Watch where you're going, Carrot Top!"

"My apologies, I'm in a hurry."

Rukia blinked at the tall young man as he held out his hand to her.

"Here, let me help you up."

"I can do it on my own, thank you." Rukia growled, getting up.

"Are you hurt in any way?"

"No." Rukia looked down. "Oh, you dropped your scroll."

She reached down to get it and popped back up, whacking him in the mouth with her head. He threw his hands over it and Rukia rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"I guess that makes up for slamming into you." He grabbed the scroll from her. "Thanks. I'm Ogichi."

"I'm R-" Rukia thought for a second. She didn't want to use her real name. "I'm Aikuryu."

"Well, maybe one day our paths will meet again, Aikuryu. See you later."

He ran off and Tatsuki walked from around the other corner and put her hands on her hips.

"Rukia, why are you being so slow? I know the nobles walk elegantly but I thought they did it quickly?"

"Sorry, I literally ran into someone."

"Oh, well hurry it up."

Rukia caught up with her and they went to the bakery.

* * *

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at Iba as he held out his arms to block the doorway.

"Lieutenant Iba, I would like to speak with your captain."

"That would be a negative on that."

"Are you your captain's mouth piece? Do you speak for him in all occasions?" Ichigo growled.

"It's not that. There's no reason to bother with our captain with such trivial things, Shiba-sama."

"This isn't a trivial matter, Lieutenant Iba. The amount of Jigokucho that just so happened to come back to our home is not something to let slide by. Do you know how much 30+ Jigokucho would cost your squad?"

"Yes, it would cost a lot. We understand and won't-"

"Iba, move." Komamura growled behind his lieutenant.

Iba immediately moved and Komamura looked down at Ichigo.

"I was informed by your guard that our Jigokucho were somehow let out?"

"I was telling your lieutenant here that I came to check the locks and also count the members of your squad again so that we may send you the proper amount. My mother hosts more than just your squad's butterflies and if they return to us, they get thrown back into the mix."

"Will this cost us?"

"That's difficult to say." Ichigo said, taking out the scroll he had been carrying and handed it to him. "I was told to give you this by my father. The details are in there. I was threatened not to read it but my father would like for you to sign it in the places indicated to verify that the seal was not broken and that you agree to the terms within."

"Terms?"

"Well, having 30+ butterflies being let loose in the Seireitei could cause a lot of controversy, especially if they accidentally let in a threat. Since they are the only things that make it possible to pass the barrier, if something got in, the first thing the Head Captain would probably do is make all the squads bring in their butterflies and we would have to count them, seeing who came up short. They may just be insects, Captain Komamura, but they are quite important to the work you all do as Shinigamis. As such, there are stipulations set out by the Head Captain that we must take into account and hold those accountable, accountable."

Komamura lifted his lip with a growl but grabbed the scroll.

"Iba, take Shiba-sama to the barracks with the registry book so you can verify that everyone is here, who has left, and who has been added."

"Yes, sir."

The two left and Komamura went back inside his building.

* * *

After a day working with Tatsuki at the stand, the two walked back and Rukia stretched her arms.

"I haven't worked like that in a long time."

"Being in a noble house is probably so relaxing." Tatsuki said, stretching as well.

"Not really… It's actually more stressful."

"Really? How is that?"

"I'm sure you've heard rumors about me and different things."

"Not really. We're too far from the Seireitei for rumors of the higher nobles to have an effect on us. We're more like a 'so what' kind of district anyway."

"What about the Shiba Clan though?"

"The Shiba Clan is higher than us but they don't lord over us. Working for them is definitely a plus to your life but it's not as… glorious as if you went to the Seireitei or something."

"I see… Do you know what they're like? The Shibas themselves?"

"I only met Ichigo Shiba once and well… he was polite but very straightforward. I guess that's what makes them so humble and down to earth; they don't lord themselves over us in a sense. I've heard plenty of times that the lord and lady of the house sometimes dress as commoners and go to restaurants and food stands."

Rukia nodded and they got to Tatsuki's house and walked in. Rukia ran to the room where Renji was as Renji looked at her with a perturbed expression.

"You're awake!"

"Why the hell am I tied up?" he asked calmly.

"You had been spasming and having attacks for a few days. Tatsuki thought it would be good for me to get out for a bit but we couldn't leave you… undetained."

Renji lifted a red eyebrow. "I see…"

"How are you feeling?" she asked, untying the binds.

"Much better. I'm actually hungry."

"That's good. Maybe by tomorrow you can walk around."

Renji watched her for a moment until she got to the last rope.

"Rukia." She looked at him expectantly. "You can't procrastinate here."

"I'm not. We were waiting on you to get better."

"I know that, but I can see in your eyes that you're trying to get away from what you have before you. You can't run away from this, Rukia."

Rukia didn't say anything and finished untying his binds.

"I just want to have some fun before I'm bound to a man I don't love."

"You've never met him. How do you know you don't love him?"

Rukia wasn't going to answer him and turned away.

"Before we head there, we should look around for a little bit. Tatsuki said there is a festival coming up the day after tomorrow. Why don't we go to it? One last… one last normal day."

"Normal day?"

Rukia smiled at him. "Where I'm not a noblewoman and you're not a guard. Just Rukia and Renji, close friends enjoying the time they have together."

Renji smiled. "I think I'd like that."

She nodded. "If you're up to it, you should get a proper bath."

"I think it's too late for that; unless there's a bathhouse nearby?"

"I'll ask Tatsuki."

* * *

Ichigo walked back into his house as Masaki met him in the hallway.

"Did you get the information we needed? What happened to your lip?"

"I ran into someone while I was head to Squad 7. When we hit, I dropped the scroll and then we bent over at the same time and she whacked me in the mouth."

"You didn't open the scroll though, did you?"

"Of course not. I have the signed contract as well as the number of squad members for the new delivery of Jigokucho."

"Did you ever figure out who did it?"

Ichigo smirked. "The lieutenant."

Masaki rolled her eyes. "Iba."

"He finally confessed to it. The other members said he was showing off and knocked over the cage. I checked the locks too. They'll need a replacement cage since he broke the lock."

She sighed. "Well, that's a mystery solved. I have another mystery though."

"You… do?"

"Yes… The young woman who is now our cook… I wonder how come I wasn't informed of your infatuation of her?"

Ichigo set his jaw as she watched him carefully.

"Who told you that?"

"No one, sweetheart. I'm a mother, I can tell."

"Obviously you couldn't tell until now because you're still making me marry Kuchiki-sama."

"The betrothal has been proposed… although I'm getting worried since she hasn't come here. She should have been here days ago… Either way, if you had just told me that you had your sights on someone, I wouldn't have proposed it."

"Here's the perfect time to end it! Tell Byakuya that his sister hasn't even shown up like promised and that since that is such the case, the engagement is _off_."

"If we don't do this, you will die, Ichigo." Masaki said matter-of-factly. He turned from her. "We _need_ their doctors…"

"Screw their doctors!" he yelled. "I don't want to marry a girl I've never met!"

He began to walk away and then turned back.

"There's a festival the day after tomorrow and I'm _taking_ Orihime to it. You can't stop me… at least… at least let me see what it could have been like to court her."

Masaki smiled sadly at him. "I can give you that, my son."

He nodded and left.

* * *

Masaki looked over and sighed.

"You can come out, dear, I know you're there."

Orihime walked out of the shadows, a tray in her hand.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was going to bring this to your husband…"

"You heard everything?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you know what is expected of him. Do _not_ try to pursue anything with him or you'll only make it harder for him." Masaki touched Orihime's cheek softly. "I can tell you're an honest girl, Inoue-san. When the marriage is done, you have my blessing to leave the household. Watching a man you love with another and then serving that other, trying not to have feelings show through; it is a torture no one should bear. I will give you high recommendations so you won't be in a silly little bakery where your talent is wasted. If only you had come sooner…"

Orihime pulled away from Masaki and gave a small curtsy.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to redo this dish. It has become cold since I made it."

"That will be fine… and Inoue-san? Don't tell Ichigo you know."

Orihime smiled with fake happiness.

"Know what?"

Masaki smiled and nodded as Orihime went back to the kitchen, letting her tears fall silently down her face.

* * *

 **oh no! orihime knows about the betrothal! and now that everyone is heading towards the same playing field, we can finally get on with the dynamics of the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**this is a long chapter. i apologize.**

 **also, i mention tanabata. that's the festival where people write down their wishes. it's featured a lot in a lot of japanese manga and such. the whole wishing before tanabata is purely me making it up for the story. i has bearing though later on. this is just a festival of some sorts that i don't know of**

 **ps: sorry, no action in this one but i'll try to put some in in later chapters. - for the one who asked, you know who you are :)**

* * *

The day of the festival came and Rukia and Renji went out to find some better clothing, per Tatsuki. She said the festival was a pretty lavish one and everyone brings out their best traditional dress. Since Rukia's kimonos were all in the mud on the outskirts of town, she decided to try and get some new clothing. Renji, though, was trying to figure out how she was supposed to pay for said clothing.

* * *

 **+Earlier+**

"I told you on the way in here that I didn't have any money. You're the one with all the money now." He said. "Even so, you didn't bring any of that with you because it's still in the carriage that was destroyed by the I-Hollows."

"Then why don't we go back out there and get it?"

"By all means, princess, have at it. _I'm_ not getting bitten or scratched again just to get some money. Besides, it will take you days to get back out there and the festival is tonight. You should have thought about that the other day."

Rukia made a face at him. "I didn't decide that I wanted you to be hurt or for our carriage to be overrun."

"Neither did I so find something cheap."

"Guys, if it's that big of a deal, I have a little saved up. You can both go find a nice outfit for the festival." Tatsuki said, holding out a small pouch.

"But what will you wear?"

"I have an old family heirloom that I wear every year for this festival, so I'm set. You two need something. If the kimono that you had come in wasn't so dirty –or made of such an elaborate fabric- I could have it washed for you, but I'm afraid that they would destroy it."

Rukia frowned. She didn't really like that kimono anyway, which is why she decided to make it her travel kimono. She dismissed Tatsuki's suggestion.

"You can keep it if you like. It's not my favorite. Maybe you can save up to have someone clean it with care and wear it to the next festival."

Tatsuki smiled brightly. "Really? Thanks! Anyway, that should get you something. Go out there…"

She practically pushed them out of the door and slammed it behind them.

* * *

 **+Present+**

"I don't like that one." Renji said, leaning on the wall.

Rukia frowned. "Well what color _do_ you like? Every one that I pull out seems to be something you don't like. I pull out pink, you hate it, I pull out blue, you hate it."

Renji walked over to the rack that held some kimonos and reached over Rukia from behind, looking at the garments. Rukia blushed immensely at the close contact and he pulled out one.

"This one." He said.

Rukia looked at the dark purplish-red hue that had what looked like a flurry of snowflakes coming from the bottom of it. The kimono was sewn together with golden thread and it looked almost regal.

"Wow…" she said softly, touching it. "I didn't see this one before…"

"That's because you're short. It had been kind of tossed above the others. This would look nice on you."

"What sort of obi would I wear?"

"Black or gold maybe? Depends on your taste."

Rukia nodded and then looked at the price. She smiled.

"Hey, it's within range and we would still have enough left over to find one for you."

"I'm fine, I don't need-"

"I think you'll be finding a really nice one, won't you Renji-san?" she said with a death glare.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"And I get to pick out your kimono since you got to pick out mine."

"Whatever. Just buy the damn thing and let's go."

* * *

"What will you be wearing to the festival?"

Orihime yelped and turned as Masaki blinked at her with expectation.

"I'm- I'm sorry?"

"There is a festival tonight. I'm probably jumping the gun on my son but he wants to take you."

"But I thought you said-"

"I did but he asked this one thing from me and I am allowing it. He wants to take you to the festival… so what are you going to wear?"

"Oh, I'm not sure…"

"Good, that's what I hoped you'd say. I have some beautiful kimonos that you can choose from-"

"Oh, no I couldn't-"

"Don't worry! Isshin and I will be going with you as well, so chaperone!" she said with a sing-song voice. She suddenly got serious. "You wouldn't pass up the chance to go with my son and make him happy, would you? Should I tell him that you reject him?"

"N-no…"

"Then wonderful! I know just the kimono for you. I think it will be delicious."

Misaki practically dragged Orihime to her room.

* * *

Ichigo watched Orihime later that day as she looked to be baking something in the kitchen. He was nervous. He had never asked someone to go anywhere with him, lest a girl going to a festival. He knew it wasn't that hard but he was never really good with people.

"You got this, champ." He heard from behind him.

Ichigo jumped and turned to find his father smiling at him.

"Dad…"

"Your mother told me what's going on with you and her. You should have said something earlier about it. We could have arranged something."

"Really, Dad? With her, a commoner?"

"Well, Kaian married someone who wasn't of noble birth."

"It doesn't matter now because I'm betrothed to Kuchiki-san… whenever she gets here… Shouldn't we write a letter to Kuchiki-sama about the fact that she's not here yet?"

"I was thinking the same thing, actually. It's not normal for anything of the Kuchikis to be late. I was just giving the girl some leeway but it seems that that time has elapsed. After the festival I will send word to the Kuchikis about Rukia's arrival… In the mean time, it's not hard to ask a girl out, son."

"It is when you've never done it."

"I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Issin grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and then shoved him into the kitchen, making Ichigo crash to the floor with a yelp. Orihime yelled too and Ichigo stood up, wiping himself off.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked, running to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He looked at her as she looked at him and he cleared his throat. "Uh… so, there's a festival tonight and I was wondering if… if maybe you'd like to come with me? Just as friends! Or… something…"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" She nodded and he smiled. "Well… okay… I mean… alright then. That's great! Uh, the festival starts at sundown so it's best to start heading over there when the sun starts setting. My parents are going too so uh… yeah…"

"Wonderful. I'm happy to go with you, Ichigo-sama."

"You can drop the honorifics. I think we're well enough friends that we don't need to use –sama or –san anymore."

Orihime smiled as best as she could. _Until you marry and I am just a servant. I cannot call you by your given name freely or I would be considered rude._

"I would feel uncomfortable doing that."

Ichigo shrugged. "Alright then. So, see you at dusk?"

"At dusk."

Ichigo nodded and left the kitchen. He smiled to himself and went to find something suitable for the festival.

* * *

"Come on, you guys, we have to go or we'll miss the opening ceremony!" Tatsuki yelled, tapping her foot at the door.

"I'm coming, sorry!" Rukia yelled from the room.

She hadn't dressed herself in a kimono in a while so she was having a bit of trouble getting herself situated. She knew Tatsuki would have to help her with her obi. She walked out and Tatsuki made a face at her.

"What is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dressed half-ass, your hair isn't done, no makeup!"

"I'm sorry?"

Tatsuki growled and grabbed Rukia's hand.

"You can't go to the festival looking the way you did when I found you on my doorstep. At least look like you take pride in yourself."

"I _do_ , but I didn't have anyone to help me."

"You don't know how to put a kimono on by yourself?"

"Regal laziness, I'm afraid. At least that's what Renji calls it."

"I can see why. This is all a mess."

"Are you two ready yet?" Renji asked.

Tatsuki left Rukia and walked out, practically slamming into Renji. She was surprised to find him dressed modestly in a solid black kimono with green edging and a green sash, the haori also black with the sleeves showing an embroidered green dragon on each one.

"You look very nice, Renji-san. Are you going to keep your hair up?"

Renji looked up as if he could see his hair.

"Thank you for reminding me. I need to fix it."

"We're going to be a little bit so please excuse us."

He nodded and Tatsuki went back to Rukia. She undid her kimono and moved some things around and then tied the obi in the back. She turned Rukia around and smiled.

"There, at least that's finished. Now your hair…"

She went to a drawer and scrambled around until she found a hair pin and decorative comb. She grabbed her brush and began to brush Rukia's hair. She then found a way to style it and put the decorative comb in to keep it in place and slipped the hair pin in for beauty. She then grabbed her makeup and started putting it on Rukia.

"I thought we were just going to a festival not becoming geishas." Rukia said.

"You're not a geisha." Tatsuki grumbled. "Hold still…"

She finished the makeup and smiled, turning Rukia around to look in the mirror. Rukia was surprised to find that she did not, in fact, look like a geisha, but she definitely looked better than she felt she had ever looked before.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, you clean up nicely. Come on now, we need to hurry."

They both walked out as Renji walked out too and Rukia and Renji stopped, staring at each other. Renji had never seen Rukia look anymore beautiful; her hair was pulled back into an elegant style with a simple hair pin with dangling red beads adding millions to the style while the simple color of Rukia's lips and lining of her eyes made them stand out. The kimono was beautiful on her and all the kimonos the Kuchikis had bought her combined seemed to be insignificant to the one she was wearing now.

Rukia hadn't seen Renji so cleaned up and regal since he graduated from the academy and came to her brother for work as a guard. He looked almost like a lord or someone from a noble house. The black suited him and his hair was pulled back a little with most of his dark red tendrils hanging about his neck and lying on his shoulders, contrasting with both the black and the green of the dragons.

"You look beautiful, Rukia."

"You're not too back yourself."

"Yes, yes, you both clean up splendidly. Now come on! We have a festival to attend!"

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was standing next to a princess rather than a common girl from the streets. Orihime was dressed up so beautifully and regally. Isshin leaned into his son.

"She looks magnificent."

"She looks like she belongs in a noble house."

"That she does. Shame, really."

Ichigo made a face at his father but smiled as Orihime looked at him.

"Your mother picked this out for me." She said, looking at her dusty rose colored kimono that had white cranes and golden reeds on it.

Ichigo smiled. "It suits you well. I brings out the color of your hair in a good way."

Orihime smiled as Misaki came out in a blue kimono.

"Sorry, sorry. I lost an earring on the floor. Let's go!"

They all headed to the festival.

* * *

"Here's your stupid dango." Renji growled, holding out the stick to Rukia.

Rukia grinned and began to eat of the dough ball. She hadn't had dango in so long and missed it a lot. Sure Byakuya had lavish desserts but for some reason, dango always had a special place in her heart. _Probably because it reminds me of times before I was adopted by the Kuchiki Clan…_ she thought.

"Oi, give me a taste." Renji said.

"Why? Couldn't you have gotten your own dango?"

"That was the last of the batch he had already made. He was making more but it would have taken a while and you were being pissy about it."

Rukia made a face but held out the stick. Renji leaned over and grabbed the dango with his teeth, pulling it off the kabob and then ate it.

"Where's Tatsuki?" Rukia said, looking around.

"Dunno. I told her I was buying something for you and said we'd be right back-"

"Hey guys!"

They turned as Tatsuki ran to them with some papers in her hand.

"What are those?"

"They have a wishing booth over there by the shrine."

"I thought it was bad luck to have a wishing booth outside of Tanabata?" Renji said with a frown.

"That's a silly thought. Here, I grabbed a couple of _tanzaku_ for you to write your wishes on. They even have a Wishing Tree."

"Are we celebrating Tanabata or not?" Renji growled.

"No, it's just a festival this district has every year. It's one of our bigger festivals, besides Tanabata, but it's very popular and so they set up a mock wish booth. They gather the wishes and save them for Tanabata and hang them on the official Wish Tree. They say that if you find your wish at Tanabata after making it at any other festival, if you make that wish again then it's sure to come true."

"Must be a local custom…"

"Stop being so concerned and write your wish down." Rukia growled, snatching a _tanzaku_ from Tatsuki."

Renji took one too and they followed Tatsuki to the booth. As they waited to use the ink and make their wishes, an orange haired man ran into Renji and he looked over at him.

"Sorry about that. These people aren't very nice when it comes to this wish booth."

"What's the big deal about this anyway? None of my wishes ever came true… even at Tanabata." He said, looking at his blank paper.

The young man smiled. "Mine either. I guess the thought that if you find your wish on the Wish Tree at Tanabata and make the wish again is a good prospect or something."

"I guess so."

"Ichigo-sama?"

"I'm right here, Orihime-san."

 _Ichigo- **sama**?_ Renji thought with a confused look. He knew a lot of Ichigos but few had a high honorific. A young girl with the same colored hair as this Ichigo came through the crowd and he turned to her, handing her a _tanzaku_.

"I grabbed one for you."

"Thank you."

"Renji?"

"Over here." He called, flagging Rukia down.

Rukia and Tatsuki came out of the crowd and Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Ogichi?"

Renji blinked as Ichigo turned his head at her.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"We ran into each other the other day. You dropped your scroll?"

"Oh, yeah! Aikuryu, right?"

"Yeah."

Renji was so confused when Tatsuki gasped loudly and pointed at Orihime.

"You!"

"Tatsuki-san…"

"What are you doing here in such lavish clothing?"

"I-O- uh…" she looked at Ichigo for help since she didn't know what she was supposed to call him.

Tatsuki fixed that problem and looked at him and gasped again, this time in excitement.

"Shiba-sama?"

Rukia blinked and looked at Renji. He looked down at her quickly and she glared at him, daring him to reveal who she was.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked, looking at Tatsuki.

"Yes… Oh, this is-"

"Aikuryu and Renji. We're not from here." Renji said, cutting Tatsuki off.

"Oh… are you friends of Tatsuki's?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Yes, we are. Good friends. Just came into town." Rukia said quickly, giving a nervous laugh.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Inoue Orihime. I used to work with Tatsuki."

"Nice to meet you."

"This is uh…"

"We've met halfway, but I'm afraid I told you a different name. Privacy and all."

"Yeah… I get that." Rukia said, looking away.

"Shiba Ichigo, formally." He said, holding out his hand.

Rukia shook it and Renji moved, making them break their hold.

"So you're the heir of the Shiba Clan, then?"

"Unfortunately so. We were just out celebrating the festival. There won't be another lavish one until Tanabata and we'll probably come here again then too. Will you be around for that or come back for it? We don't have much here but I assure you the festivals are nice."

"Perhaps. We're not staying very long, just visiting." Renji said a little more sternly than needed.

"Yeah…"

"Oh well. Too bad though, you could see if maybe you could find your wish. I've never found any of mine but the hope is nice, right?"

"Right."

"How about we all put them on the tree together?" Orihime said with a small clap. "To new and old friends and even though it will just be for the night, we will be together on the tree. Would that be alright, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki made a face but nodded.

* * *

They all finally got to the ink to write their wishes and then went to the Wishing Tree. They tied their wishes on the branches and looked at the five fluttering _tanzaku_ in the wind.

"Well, here's to Tanabata." Ichigo said.

The wind blew a little and the papers fluttered, making them get tangled. As everyone left Renji looked at it and lifted an eyebrow. By coincidence (or chance) the wind had indeed tangled the papers, but it had done it in a way that made he and Rukia's strings get tangled and Ichigo and Orihime's strings get tangled. Renji looked around at the universe. _Don't shit with me, Universe. Haven't I gone through enough without you trying to play practical jokes on me too?_ he growled in his head, leaving the Wishing Tree.

* * *

 **so it looks like rukia has finally met ichigo formally but he doesn't know she's the kuchiki he's waiting on. won't that be fun? and do i sense a little jealousy for renji there? hmm? i'm sure he was hoping that ichigo was an ugly fat guy like omaeda or something. nope, it's a nice looking orange haired boy who has the same personality as you... but is higher class. what will you do?**

 **so am i the only one who believes the universe sometimes fucks us over? cuz that's what renji's saying. i've had stuff happen and i'll just look around at earth and be like 'why, universe? why you so hateful to me?' that's what renji's doing pretty much**


	15. Chapter 15

**gah it's a super long one again, but it guess that's okay**

* * *

Everyone departed back to their respective living spaces and Tatsuki pushed air into her cheek.

"That stupid Orihime… always somehow getting the better of me no matter what I do."

"Do you have something against her? She seems kind of nice…" Rukia said.

"She's always better than me at everything. Better at cooking, better at selling, and now she's somehow in the Shiba household! How did she do _that_?!"

"Maybe it's because she's just friendly." Renji said, looking a little pouty.

"I can be friendly." Tatsuki said, whipping herself to face them. "I mean, I let you two come into my house, you being attacked by an I-Hollow," she said, pointing to Renji. "And me not knowing either of you from Yuki. I'd say that was pretty nice."

"I think that's called common decency…" Renji mumbled.

Rukia elbowed him in the side. Tatsuki stopped abruptly and turned back to them.

"Didn't you say that you needed to speak to the Shibas?"

"Oh, yeah, we did…" Rukia said halfheartedly.

"That was your chance! Oh well, I guess it's not that bad considering it looked like they were trying to blend in. The Shibas, I mean. I saw his mother and father a little ways from us… By the way, why did you introduce yourself as Aikuryu?"

"It's my middle name." Rukia answered quickly.

Tatsuki made a face. "Weird…"

"Now that the festival is over and I'm doing better, we'll be having to take our leave soon."

Tatsuki's face softened. "You guys are leaving?"

"We need to get to the Shiba Clan and we've been held back long enough due to Renji's attack. We should have been there weeks ago and will suspect something is wrong soon. It's best we go ahead and head there." Rukia explained.

Tatsuki nodded. "You never did say what it was for."

"Diplomatic reasons." Renji growled.

Tatsuki nodded again. "Okay… Well… When are you going to leave?"

"Probably in the morning. It would be rude to leave so abruptly without proper goodbyes. We also need to rest up from the night's activities."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to head in and get a proper sleep so I can see you two off."

She headed off to her home, leaving Rukia and Renji by themselves.

* * *

Rukia immediately turned to Renji.

" _That_ was Shiba Ichigo?"

"Looks like it. What's with the Aikuryu thing?"

"I literally ran into him a couple of days ago and for some reason I felt I should use a fake name. Good thing…"

"No, not a good thing. He was clearly there with that other girl and he's supposed to marry you."

Rukia blinked in confusion. "Are you mad at him for it?"

"I'm just saying that if he's trompsing around with other women when he's supposed to be marrying you, then what does that say about him for when you _are_ married? Will he cheat on you?"

"Well when he finds out who I am don't you think he'll think the same way about me?! I'm at the festival with my guard!"

"All I'm saying is that if he has someone already, they why do they need you?"

"I don't know…" she said, looking away.

Renji sighed, not happy about the situation. He would have been happier if he looked like a sumo wrestler or like the Head Captain but he was young and he was rich and those two things combined could whisk away anyone…

"Do we have to go?" Rukia asked.

"Byakuya would tear me to pieces if I didn't deliver you."

"What if he doesn't know where we are? Both of us?" Rukia grabbed Renji's hands and leaned into him, looking up. "Let's run away!"

"What for?"

"To be free of this life!"

"What will it matter, Rukia?"

Rukia threw his hands away. "Why do you keep doing this to me? Don't you understand?!"

"I think I'm starting to and we can't."

"WHY?!"

Renji smiled sadly. "Because you're too good for me. Ichigo-sama seems nice enough and maybe we have him all wrong. I probably jumped to conclusions, like I always do, and maybe that girl is in the same predicament I am… Maybe she has to watch from the sidelines too."

"But you don't _have_ to!"

Renji looked away. "Yes… I do. You had your night of freedom, of normalcy. I made good on that promise… Now it's time to do your duty, Kuchiki-sama… and for me to do mine. End of the discussion. Tomorrow, we go back to the way things were."

He walked past her, his fists clenched. He hated leaving her to her fate but there was nothing he could do. He had nothing to give to her.

* * *

Ichigo began to wrap his clothing up in a ball when Yumichika burst into the room, scaring Ichigo.

"What the hell man?!"

"News!"

"O-kay?"

"Remember that Kuchiki girl you are betrothed to?"

"How can I forget my unhappy future?" he grumbled. "Anyway, what of it?"

"Well your parents told us to look into the reason why she hasn't arrived yet and our patrols found a lavish looking carriage on the outskirts of town. It was turned over and there were dead bodies around it, the contents and the carriage broken and strewn about."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means one of two things: either she was attacked by the Hollows out there and is dead or she escaped and came into town."

"By the look on your face, you think the latter? Do you think she's really capable of such an endeavor?"

"From what I've heard, she was adopted into the Kuchiki family by way of her sister being married to Byakuya Kuchiki. She was training to be a Soul Reaper before she was taken in by the clan. That being said, if she hadn't forgotten all of her training then I'm sure she was able to escape."

"So she's here in the city then?"

"I would assume so. The only way from the traveling road around here is either left or right for her to get help. There's nothing past the traveling road on the other side so it would be logical that she came here."

Ichigo frowned. "Then… why didn't she come here immediately?"

Yumichika smirked and flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"Isn't _that_ the question? Maybe she is as much opposed to the marriage as you are and tried to run away."

"That would be too good… Orihime looked really nice tonight. Pink suites her well…"

"It does indeed. You can't deny this information, Ichigo. I'm sure your parents will hear from either Ikkaku or one of the others and order us to try and find her."

"Do you even know what she looks like?"

"I'm sure your parents do."

Ichigo sighed as Yumichika looked at him and then yelled out, running into the room.

"What is your problem?! Why would you do that to this material?! You fiend!" he said, pouting at the wadded up garments.

"I told you that I don't care."

"Don't you have any feelings?" he whimpered.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Ichigo sat on the bed and sighed, looking at the wall for a moment. He didn't want to think that Rukia was here but he didn't want to leave her out there all alone if she was… He slightly hoped she was dead but only in the effect that he wouldn't have to marry her. He would never wish death upon someone…

"Well… I guess I'll have to wait and see if she shows up on our doorstep or something… don't you think she would have been traveling with a guard or something?"

"It looked like all the people that were with her were killed at the site and they all looked pretty low on the protector scale."

Ichigo made a face. "That seems out of character for the Kuchikis, to put one of their own in jeopardy with low class protection… I think she has a guard of some sort. She has to have one…"

"Maybe…"

Ichigo sighed and massaged his chest for a second. Yumichika watched him, making sure he didn't aggravate the hole and go into another episode.

"If I'm supposed to marry this Kuchiki girl and she finds out that I've got this issue, won't that just cause problems?"

"I don't know… it really depends on how she is as a person. Since she wasn't necessarily raised as a Kuchiki, she may have pity and try to help you."

"That's all I need, pity…" Ichigo scoffed. "I'd rather take my chances than accept pity."

Yumichika hung up the garments in his closet and closed the door.

"Well, I'll update you on anything else on the matter. In the mean time, I suggest not getting any closer to Orihime. You'll only be heartbroken."

"Noted."

He left and Ichigo sighed again, falling back on the bed.

* * *

The next day Tatsuki packed a small bento box for Renji and Rukia for their breakfast to-go as they got ready to head to the Shiba Clan. Renji had to clean his armor from when he was brought in and Rukia has to figure out what to actually wear to go to the Shiba Clan. Tatsuki decided she could help out.

* * *

"What were you wearing before?"

"Just that kimono that I let you have. I didn't want to be dolled up for the trip over."

"Then why don't you just wear the kimono you bought for the festival and then I can do a little something with your hair? Nothing elaborate."

Rukia didn't really want to get dolled up too much since she was going to have to walk in plain sight to get to the Shiba Clan instead of riding slightly hidden in a carriage.

"I think maybe a tiny bit of makeup will do with that kimono. I don't need people getting weird on me when I go to the clan."

"I guess that's true." Tatsuki looked up when she saw Renji walking by. "What do you think, Renji?"

He pulled back in. "Huh?"

"I'm sure you two don't want to be conspicuous, so if I put a little makeup on Rukia and she wore the kimono she wore last night, do you think that would draw too much attention to you guys?"

"I don't think it would." He said, walking away.

Rukai frowned along with Tatsuki.

"He's in a sour mood."

"Yeah, you get used to it."

Tatsuki watched her for a moment.

"What's with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened since last night. I mean, you two are totally in love-"

"Shhhh! Don't say things like that out loud. What kind of person are you?"

"Da kine dat wants da snthee oo appy?"

"Happy or not… he's convinced that we can't be together."

"Why though? I mean, if you're just going to see the Shibas for some diplomatic reason, then what's the harm-"

"I'm betrothed to Shiba-sama."

Tatsuki stopped and then blinked rapidly at her.

" _What_?! So you… and Shiba-sama… and…"

"Yes, that's why Renji was bringing me here."

Tatsuki just stared at Rukia in complete shock.

"What a _tragedy_!" she said suddenly, scaring Rukia.

"What?"

"How tragic! Renji –your true love-," she whispered dramatically. "Has to bring you here to watch you get married off to another man!"

"Please don't remind me…" The two looked up and saw Renji standing in the doorway. "Are you almost through?"

"Ye- yeah, just a second…" Tatsuki said, fumbling.

"I'll be outside."

He walked away and Tatsuki turned Rukia around as soon as she heard her door close.

"Listen, you must tell him your true feelings before you marry Shiba-sama."

"Wouldn't that hurt even _worse_? And what's this 'true love' stuff you're spouting? He cares for me as my guardian and friend, nothing more."

"Again, nobles must be dumb as rocks. And what I mean is, if you don't convey your true feelings, you'll regret it every day you're married to Shiba-sama. I mean, there have been cases I've read about where arranged marriages work out and they end of loving each other, but if you keep your forbidden feelings bottled up, it can cause trouble."

Rukia looked away, understanding.

"I know we may not meet again, but can you promise me one thing? As a friend?"

"I can try."

"Before you marry Shiba-sama, even if it's right before you walk down the aisle, _tell Renji the truth_."

Rukia smiled. "I promise to try my best."

* * *

After gathering a few things and saying goodbye to Tatsuki, the two went off to where Tatsuki had directed them for the Shiba Clan's estate. They were silent most of the walk.

When they turned the corner, they were met with a high wall and two guards standing in front of them. Renji put his arm out to stop Rukia.

"Let me speak to them. I think I know them…"

Rukia did as he asked as Renji went up to the guards. They seemed to know each other and began to laugh. He pointed at Rukia at one point and as if a switch had gone off, the two men suddenly turned bumbling and went around the corner. Renji walked back.

"They are informing the Shibas that we have arrived."

"Were they your friends?"

"Acquaintances from the academy. They belong to Squad 11, the squad I wanted to be in."

Rukia tried not to take the open statement as a jab but it still hurt her to know he had once again given up on something for her. The gates suddenly opened and a guard on the other side motioned for them to come in. They got inside the gate and the bald man smirked at Renji.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here. Abarai Renji, the Crimson Snake himself."

"You really have a good memory if you're calling me _that_. It's been a while Q-Ball."

"I'll have you know that chicks dig me." He looked down at Rukia. "This must be Kuchiki Rukia."

"I am, Pleased to meet you." She said with a gracious nod.

He bowed to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Kuchiki-sama. I'm glad you finally made it. We were worried something may have happened."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, we waited for your arrival, as was forecasted by Captain Kuchiki, and when you did not arrive we wondered what may have happened. We gave some time to weather and travel but soon we grew worried and so Shiba-sama sent out scouts to the traveling road, where we found a lavish carriage overturned and bodies all over the place."

"Yes we were attacked by I-"

"Isolated robbers. They were very stealthy." Renji said, bulldozing over Rukia.

Ikkaku blinked but nodded.

"We have that here. Come, the Shibas are waiting for you inside."

They followed Ikkaku into the manor.

* * *

Ikkaku led them to a room that looked like it was used to serve tea and receive guests. They sat on the floor pillows and waited. The door opened and a young woman walked in backwards.

"The Shibas will be here- Aikuryu-san?"

"Orihime?"

Orihime blinked for a moment and looked at Renji then back at Rukia.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong room. They said that Kuchiki Rukia was here…"

"That's my real name. My name's… Rukia."

Orihime stared at her in surprise for a moment. Then, as if a switch flipped, she smiled brightly and walked closer.

"Oh! Haha, wow, how interesting to learn that. I would have never guessed. Well, here is your tea and cups and the Shibas will be right with you."

"Ori-"

"Pleasantness!" she said, practically running out the door.

Renji looked at Rukia. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't think this is going to go well." Rukia mumbled, sipping her tea.

The door opened once again and Isshin and Masaki walked in. Renji and Rukia stood up for respect of the host.

"Good afternoon, Shiba-sama. I apologize for the long delay. May I present Lady Kuchiki Rukia, youngest sister of the next heir to the Kuchiki Clan, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya." Renji said formally.

Isshin smiled. "You can just call me Isshin."

"And I Masaki. No need for all that formality here. Is it alright if we called you by your given names? We will family, after all…"

Rukia nodded. "Oh, yes… um… this is Renji, by the way. My guard."

Masaki watched Renji as he moved away from the table as Rukia sat back down. She lifted an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"I see… You may join us, Renji-san."

Renji bowed a little. "You are too kind, milady."

"Our son should be in in a moment. We heard you were attacked by robbers." Isshin asked with a look of interest.

Rukia was about to say something when the door opened and it looked like someone was literally kicked into the room. They fell to the floor with a yelp and then cursed a stream of words before looking up.

"Happy you could drop by." Isshin said calmly, fixing a cup of tea. "Join us and meet your wife-to-be."

Rukia didn't dare look as he made his way to the table. Renji moved away from Rukia so that Ichigo could sit down. Ichigo noticed Renji first.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

"We've met, yes."

"Ichigo, don't ignore Rukia-sama." Masaki chastised. "Please forgive him, he's quite brusque. Ichigo, say hello."

Ichigo sighed and turned as Rukia looked up. His eyes widened at her as she looked away and he frowned at her.

"We finally meet."

* * *

 **as ichigo said, finally they meet. how will this all pan out? and what tale will they weave about the 'robbers' and such? things are going to get very complicated now.**

 **and just to say, they weren't that far from the shiba clan this whole time. it was like half a day's journey or something. tatsuki lived on the outskirts so it took a while to go 'inland' and that festival was kind of in the middle between the two**


	16. Chapter 16

**not much action in this just a tiny amount of fluff and a plot ski-lift. all the same relevant to the cause haha**

* * *

 _Dearest Orihime,_

 _Despite all of my efforts to try and get even a small session with the Great Doctors, I was unable to speak to any of them. I wish I could have helped you with your friend's problem. I did hear from some of the guards though that Kuchiki Rukia is set to be at the Shiba Clan within the next couple of weeks and the Kuchiki's have a higher access to the Great Doctors. Maybe you could ask Kuchiki-sama for a favor? I know you make friends easily (usually) so I have no doubts you'll be able to ask this task of her._

 _Until then, I'm happy you're happy. Don't work too hard and I should be able to go back to my duties soon. Then I can come and visit you!_

 _Many pleasants,_

 _Sora_

Orihime frowned at the letter and then sighed. She had a feeling there was nothing he could do, but Sora didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Sure, Rukia was finally there, but he didn't know that she was there because she was supposed to be betrothed to Ichigo, the man that Orihime was in love with and was asking the help for. Now that she thought about it, that may have been what the whole arrangement was based off of: the Kuchiki's influential name in order to get the proper doctors for Ichigo.

But she failed. She knew she had. She was losing Ichigo not only to Rukia but to the disease he was cursed with.

"Orihime, right?"

Orihime looked up and saw Rukia smiling at her. Orihime stood up quickly and gave a curtsy as Rukia waved her hand in dismissal.

"Please don't do that. We met in a non-formal setting so I think staying that way will be the best."

"I-If you say so… Um, so you're friends with Tatsuki?"

"Kind of. She helped us when we needed it."

"I knew she wasn't as harsh as she tries to be. I don't know why she doesn't like me because I really wanted to be her friend."

"Maybe one day you can."

"Yeah… Was there something you needed?"

"I'm not really accustomed to this place and so uh… I have to really use the bathroom." Rukia said, putting her knees together.

"Oh! Sure, here, let me take you to one."

Orihime led Rukia down the hallway.

"I didn't think Ichigo-sama was going to be like that." Rukia said.

"Like what?"

"Young."

"Did they not tell you a lot about him at the Kuchiki Clan?"

"No. They just told me that I was betrothed because it was my duty as a noblewoman to make alliances. I didn't know what to expect…"

"Neither did he." Orihime said quietly.

Rukia watched her for a minute and smiled softly.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who me?!" she said, pointing to herself. "No way! That's just such a weird statement!" she said, laughing to hide her pain.

Rukia could tell she was laughing too hard and grabbed Orihime's hand.

"I understand if you did. He seems like a really nice guy… despite his temper."

Orihime smiled. "They aren't bad tempers. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I can see that."

"Here we are." Orihime announced.

Rukia sighed. "Thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

"Do you want me to wait so I can take you back to your room?"

"That'd be great! Thanks!"

Orihime nodded and Rukia went to the bathroom.

* * *

Renji was trying to sleep but couldn't. He was given a halfway decent room (for a guard such as himself) and it happened to be right beside Ichigo's room. Most would feel privileged but Renji felt duped. He had never heard someone talk so much in their sleep! And not only was it talking, it was grunting and moaning and periodical crying. He could clearly see the moon high in the sky, so he knew it was well past midnight. _What the hell is he doing in there?!_ he growled in his head. He couldn't get a wink of sleep and Ichigo wasn't helping.

Finally, after the fifth groan, Renji got up and left his room to go to Ichigo's.

He went around the corner and slid open the door, holding up his small candle to light the dark room. Ichigo was tossing and turning violently, as if he were being punished in his head. Renji was actually concerned about him now and walked over to him, shaking him.

"Ichigo-sama… Ichigo-sama! Ichigo! Wake up!" he said, leaving off the honorifics.

Ichigo didn't budge and Renji sighed. He _had_ to get some sleep! He bent over and flicked Ichigo's nose. He moved his hand but it didn't wake him up. He flicked it again and Ichigo mumbled something and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Renji, he literally jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword.

"Whoa! Whoa, what the hell?!" he yelled, holding the still sheathed sword out.

"It's me, Rukia's escort."

"Oh, Renji… Gee whizz, you scared the holy crap out of me."

"Sorry."

"What the heck do you want?"

"You are distracting me from going to sleep. I've endured it for a few hours now but I can't anymore. Please find a way to trigger yourself out of a dream or put a pillow over your face."

Ichigo put the sword down. "What?"

"You talk too damned much at night in your sleep."

"I do?" he asked, looking truly confused.

"Yeah! A lot!"

"Sorry about that. No one ever sleeps with me or in the room next to me so I never knew."

"Well I'm telling you now. Keep it down, will ya?"

He turned to leave when Ichigo saw some of the scars on his back and realized something.

"Wait… stay for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because I know those scars didn't come from a robber."

"Then where _did_ they come from, Hot Shot?"

"I-Hollows."

Renji looked back at him. "What?"

"Don't play with me. You got scratched really badly by what looks like a bunch of them."

Renji didn't say anything for a moment.

"If that were so? What would you do with me?"

"Ask you what the heck you were doing in that sort of situation in the first place…"

"Doing my job." He said, heading out again.

Ichigo ran in front of him and stopped him from leaving.

"No, no, no, you're going to give me some answers!"

"All I came to do was shut you the hell up so that I could get some sleep."

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"Not usually."

"But since you've gotten hurt you have, right?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Answer me."

"It's been a little more difficult than usual. Why?"

"It's a symptom of the Infection. Going to sleep is a privilege."

"What would you know of it? Besides, I'm fine. Nothing happened out there so I don't know what you're talking about. Can you move?"

Ichigo made a face but moved so Renji could leave when Renji's kimono slid off. He turned around as Ichigo held the kimono by the corner and the belt in is other hand. It was a good thing Renji didn't sleep naked.

Ichigo was staring with mouth agape at the horrid scars on Renji's back. It was covered in almost all capacity with scratches and the occasional bite mark with a very nasty looking scar in the middle of his back. He looked at Renji, who stared at him without any expression.

"What… How did that happen?"

"I told you, I was doing my job." He held out his hand. "May I have that back?"

Ichigo handed it to him and he slide the kimono back on. He snatched the belt from Ichigo and pointed at him.

"I meant what I said. I'm trying to go to sleep here."

He left and Ichigo absently put his hand to his chest, where the hole was. He had suffered many years with the Infection and although it was starting to get harder and harder to overcome it, he had high hopes that this union would give him access to the Great Doctors and they could find a cure. Renji was different though. He didn't know what exactly he meant by saying he was doing his job when he got the scars, but he knew that they were not that old and that he had a hard road ahead of him.

* * *

Renji was still upset over Ichigo literally ripping his clothes off of him as he went into his room. Renji shook his head, thinking Ichigo was a very odd person but also seemed to be quite intuitive. _I can't let him know that I'm truly Infected. They may imprison me or try to experiment on me or something…_ He blew out the candle and crawled into bed when he felt something there. He yelped, grabbing Zabimaru and fumbling with lighting the lantern instead. As the flame came on, he frowned.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

Rukia stretched her arms and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, there you are."

"What the heck does that mean? Why are you not in your room?"

Rukia looked around a little and then looked like she was trying to keep away eye contact.

"Did I say 'there you are'? I meant to say how did you get in my room?"

Renji sheathed Zabimaru and made a face at her.

"You're not convincing. What are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to sleep with you."

Renji almost tripped. " _PARDON_?!"

"I _meant_ sleep _beside_ you." She fumbled, trying to correct the misunderstanding.

Renji still stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"I don't like my bed and I'm cold. You're warm and… I'm worried about you."

"I do believe I can take care of myself. If they find you in the same bed as me, they will not be pleased."

"So?" she said, pulling her legs to her. "What does it matter? I don't like Ichigo, despite his youth. I got lucky on that."

"Yes, you did, so why don't you cash in on it? You've been betrothed to a man who is the same age as you, maybe a little older, and isn't fat, old, and ugly. He's halfway decent, seems pretty nice… although a bit brash… but nothing you can't handle."

"If I wanted that then I would have married _you_." She said with a small smile.

Renji made a face. "You're making things difficult, Kuchiki."

Rukia smirked as Renji walked over to dim the lamp. She had had to figure Renji out all over again after he became her guard. It was hard for him to joke around with her if Byakuya was nearby because he didn't like their casual demeanor with each other. So, to keep it professional and to keep it from seeming disrespectful, Renji had taken to calling her just 'Kuchiki' when he was genuinely playing with her. Most of the time it was going to be 'Kuchiki-sama' or if he was leveling with her, it was 'Rukia'.

He climbed into bed and sighed as Rukia snuggled up against him. As she suspected, he was warm.

"When we lived in the Rukon District, I knew that I would never die of the cold when I was with you." She said softly.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"You're so warm that it's like a sun."

"You know that you can't stay here."

"I'll get up when you fall asleep. It'll be just like old times…" she said, sighing. "Except the opposite…"

Renji laid his head back and felt his eyes finally droop down and sleep overtake him.

* * *

Ichigo was up earlier than usual and he paced the floor of this room. He had to know what happened out there. He knew that Renji was infected but he couldn't get Renji to admit it. If he could admit it, then Ichigo could admit it, and then maybe they could convince Rukia to just ask her brother if they could send a doctor over and examine him. He could get the cure, marry Orihime, and be done with it all. Besides, he could tell from the time at the festival that Renji was in love with Rukia.

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo went to it, surprised to find his mother.

"Mother."

"Come with me, son." She said softly and he followed her to the room next door.

It was Renji's room. Masaki slide open his door a little and pointed.

"What do you see?"

Ichigo looked in and saw Rukia and Renji laying next to each other, Renji's arm over Rukia's torso. He smiled a little, giving himself a point for seeing that relationship.

"I see two people in love."

"Not that. I knew that as soon as they came in." she said dismissively.

"You did?"

"Love is hard to hide." She said. "Look harder."

Ichigo looked a little harder, trying to see what his mother saw. He didn't really get what she was asking him.

"I don't see it…"

"His face."

Ichigo looked back at his face and then frowned. Renji's eyes were closed tightly, as if he were having a bad dream, eyebrows furrowed and a clammy look him. Ichigo turned his head.

"He looks sick…"

"He is getting another fever. He's Infected."

Ichigo looked at his mother as she turned to him slowly.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"As soon as we heard they were attacked by robbers. Where Yumichika and Ikkaku found the carriage, no robbers go there. They know that that's where the I-Hollows roam and the condition of the wreckage was in sync with an attack."

Ichigo nodded. "He's covered in scars all over his back from where they attacked him. He won't tell me how he got them though."

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

Ichigo looked into the room and realized what his mother already knew.

"He was protecting her…"

"The situation has become very complicated. You must marry Kuchiki-sama, but she is in love with her guard and her guard is in love with her. You are in love with Inoue-san but you must marry to save your life. At this point, the only thing you can do is choose: live and marry Kuchiki-sama or die, having your last few years with the one you love. I cannot make the choice for you, Ichigo."

Masaki left and Ichigo thought for a moment. He looked back at Rukia and Renji and then smiled, thinking up a plan.

"Or… I can do both." He said with a smile as he returned to his room.

He knew what he had to do but it would take a lot of planning and maneuvering for him to get it just right. But if he had some help, he could get everything he ever wanted and Rukia could get everything she ever wanted as well.

And it would _not_ include each other in each other's lives as a married couple.

* * *

 **oh ichigo, what do you plan to do now? and masaki is quite intuitive with all this stuff. she doesn't miss anything. poor renji tries so hard to be gallant and rukia just tears him down. good thing masaki is aware of the already budding romance and as said, ichigo seems to think he has a plan.**

 **and yes, renji is catching a fever again but hopefully he will be strong and not get taken over by it...**


	17. Chapter 17

**honorifics lesson: -sama = authority over you, high class, utmost respect; -san = casual, unknown, mr./ms./mrs.**

 **japanese etiquette: _(from what i have gathered)_ unlike in 'merka, it is rude to call someone whom you do not know extremely well or has given you permission to by their first name. on a relationship basis, calling someone their first name seems to be a huge step in the relationship. in a normal setting, first name basis means you are extremely-EXTREMELY close. doing so otherwise is considered rude, belligerent, and disrespectful. _(again this is based on what i've seen/researched - i could be a little off) -_ also, those above can call those below by their first name at times... i do know that**

* * *

Rukia woke up before Renji did and slipped out of his bed to go back to hers. She didn't really want to, but she didn't want anyone to see them together and get the wrong idea. _I was just cold and he's so warm…_ she said to herself to justify her actions. When she slipped back into her bedroom, she was surprised to find a note on her pillow and a vase full of freshly cut white roses. She knew they were fresh because they still had dew on them and the smell filled up the room.

She walked over and grabbed the note, opening it up.

* * *

 _Meet me in the garden before breakfast. I have some important information I need to discuss with you._

 _Thanks._

 ** _I. Kurosaki_**

* * *

Rukia frowned. "I don't want to have secret rendezvous with _you_." She said to the paper.

But the fact that the note and the flowers were there and she wasn't and he had most likely put them there probably meant that he knew she was somewhere else. She had to make sure she came up with a good reason for not being there. She changed into casual clothes and headed out to the garden.

* * *

Rukia opened the door to head to the garden and was actually pretty amazed by the colorful flowers and Hell's butterflies that occupied it. It was paradisiac in a way and she found Ichigo sitting on a bench near a fountain. He was reading a book of some sort and Rukia had to wonder if he had set all this up or if he was really reading. She walked over to him and he looked up.

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama, you've come."

"I got your note."

"I can see that." He closed the book. "Sit. There's something we need to discuss."

"If you're going to drivel on about marriage then-"

"If you'd let me speak, I will tell you." Rukia quickly shut her mouth as Ichigo invited her to sit again. She did and he smiled. "Look, I'm not that stupid. You don't like me and I don't like you."

"That's really bold."

"But it's really true, is it not?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure you're a wonderful person but I'm being forced into this just as much as you are. During the festival, I saw the way you were with your guard. You like him, don't you?"

Rukia looked away. "I can say the same for Orihime. Is she your maid?"

Ichigo cringed. "No, she's our cook but she does some other things for us too… The point is, we like other people and we are being denied that right."

"You're not suggesting we go through with the marriage but be alright with having affairs on the side, are you?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"No, that's far too complicated… Look... I know that you guys didn't get attacked by bandits on the road. You were attacked by I-Hollows."

"What a preposterous idea."

"But it's a true story, isn't it? And isn't it true that Renji saved you from being hurt by them?"

Rukia looked away. She already felt guilty for what she had caused for Renji, she didn't need her stupid betrothed to tell her either.

"What of it?"

"I don't know if you know it, but he cares about you… in the same way you care about him."

"Whatever he does he does out of duty."

"It's a good excuse for someone in his position. It doesn't get looked into very often. But I've seen the way he looks at you and I've seen the way he looks at me when I'm _with_ you. I know how he looked when he realized I was your betrothed. He was angry and scared. You both thought that I'd be some fat guy with a hooked nose and boobs bigger than yours… though I may still have that in the running- AH!"

"You keep on subject." Rukia said with a smile as she continued to pinch Ichigo's hand as hard as she could.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" She let go. "Anyway, when he realized that we were around the same age and that I wasn't completely disgusting, I could tell he was getting worried. Now that you've seen me, you may not think I'm so bad, that you could maybe give things a try…"

"You got a point?"

"Maybe we can get _Renji_ to break up the engagement."

Rukia made a face. "You must not know my guard very well."

"I can see that he would do anything for you."

"And as you can _also_ see, he will do anything for me to a point. He's here in this manor with me while I parade around with you. He's willing to stand by my side no matter what, even watch me go to another man. He has no drive to shirk his duties. Believe me, I've tried."

"But you didn't have me." Ichigo turned to her more. "I can make it where he won't be able to stand it any longer. I can make him so insanely jealous that he won't even know what's wrong with him."

"Are you suggesting how awesome you are?"

"I'm stating a point. Gee whiz, do you want to get rid of this engagement or what?"

"Sorry. It's just that I've tried so many times to get him to notice me and even tried to get him to run away with me but he just… won't do it."

"That's because you were doing it on your own. There's ways to get a guy riled up. If you're willing to help me, we can help each other. My own guards will be willing to help us out and since they know Renji from the academy, they have some other insights to his way of thinking."

Rukia thought for a moment and frowned. "What about Orihime?"

"Oh, she is about as loyal as your guard, even more I would think. She's kind and sweet and would never want to cause a problem. Renji is loyal and true and would never want to cause undo issues against your house. Two people who have the mindset of selflessness are hard to make be selfish… but I think between the two of us horrible selfish people, we can do it. So are you in or not?"

Rukia had to admit that doing things herself only made Renji more loyal to the cause. Maybe Ichigo was right…

"I'll give it a try."

"Great! So here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Renji woke up and stretched. He found Rukia had already left and sighed, glad she didn't stay. They could have gotten into a lot of trouble. He put his clothes on and headed to the dining room. He opened the doors and found all of the Shibas and Rukia sitting there, laughing and carrying on. Rukia looked up and smiled at him.

"Renji, I'm glad you're up, sleepy head."

"I apologize for oversleeping."

"Nonsense, you needed it. We've had a long week. I wrote a letter to Nii-sama telling him of our trouble getting here. I'm going to see if we can stay here for a little while like was planned."

"It would be nice to get to know _Rukia_ -san a little better since we seemed to have had our time taken away." Ichigo said with a smile.

Renji stiffened as his eyes widened at Ichigo's casual use of Rukia's name. He tried to keep his facial features in check. _Maybe it was a slip. He seems quite brash, so he might just not have noticed his informality._ He smiled, composed.

"That sounds grand."

"Here, you can sit by me." Ichigo said, patting the seat beside him. "I think we'll need to get pretty acquainted too. It'd be a shame not to be friends with you when Rukia-san talks so much about you."

Renji twitched. There it was again. The informality… He didn't like it.

"Yes, it would be quite a shame."

"Rice?" Yuzu said, passing the bowl.

Renji took it from her and dipped some… and some more… and more… and more.

"You wanna save some for the rest of us?" Rukia grumbled.

Renji looked at his plate and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"What _ever_ could be on your mind?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

"Impropriety."

"What a weird thing to think about."

"Sashimi?" Karin said.

"Thank you." Renji said, trying hard to focus on the sashimi.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind the extra stay."

"If Kuchiki-sama is fine with the extra time then I have no problem with it. I have no say in the matter."

"Great! I was wondering if maybe I could take Rukia-san shopping for some more kimonos since hers were destroyed in the… wreck."

Renji cleared his throat. "Is that something you would like to do, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Well it is a shame to wear the same kimono all the time but unfortunately all of my money was lost during the raid."

"It will be _my_ treat." Ichigo said, smiling at Rukia. "For my future bride."

Rukia blushed, actually quite smitten with him right at that moment.

"When will you be leaving?" Renji asked, stiffly eating his rice.

"I think today would be a good day to do that. The earlier you have kimonos to differ with the more at ease you'll feel."

"I agree."

"Fantastic!" Masaki said, clapping her hands. "I know the perfect kimono shop. I can send a butterfly over in advance to let them know you'll be coming. They'll take great care of you and have many fabrics to choose from."

"Then it's settled. Today we'll be getting kimonos for Rukia-san."

Renji sat his bowl down harshly and got up.

"I will get dressed properly."

He left the room and Rukia sighed a little. She caught Ichigo's eye and he winked at her. She had to admit, she was a little shocked at how involved Renji really was with this. She didn't expect him to _actually_ react…

* * *

Renji opened Rukia's door and she gasped.

"Do you not knock?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Who two?"

"You and Shiba-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's calling you Rukia-san. That's a _major_ step considering you two hated each other 24hrs ago."

Rukia shrugged. "He asked if he could call me that to make it seem a little more casual. He said he's very nervous about all of this."

"Bullshit. Something's not right…"

"Does it anger you? Maybe he just plays quickly."

Renji glared at her. "I nobleman who only just met a noblewoman, betrothed or not, should learn his honorifics just as the rest of the world does. Unless you two are more familiar than I know, he really has no right to call you by your first name… not yet at least."

"Oh, you're more set on propriety than Nii-sama. Maybe you're too old fashioned." She said with a lift of her eyebrow. "Times are changing, Renji. Live a little."

"My duty is to keep you safe and make sure this alliance goes well, but keeping you safe also means emotionally as well. If he's moving too fast, all you have to do is say so."

Rukia made a face. _Says the one who isn't even moving **at all**!_ She moved over to him and put her hand on his chest.

"Don't you worry about me, my strong guard. I can take care of myself."

"Even a woman such as you can't keep your emotions safe when push comes to shove. If he ever tries to hurt you or if you are unsure, you let me know."

Rukia looked at him and Renji was surprised to feel himself getting flushed. She seemed so perfect and delicate right at that moment, like he was next to a porcelain doll.

"And what would you do for me, Abarai-san? What would you do to someone who messed with my feelings?" she said in a slightly mocking manner.

She turned away and left the room, leaving Renji behind. Renji clenched his fists so hard he almost busted a vessel.

"I would _break them_." He snarled in the empty room.

* * *

 **uh oh, seems the little green monster is emerging. and if you read my note at the top, you'll see why he's upset. calling rukia by her first name is super casual and in a relationship seems to be a humongous step to getting close to someone. so ichigo just throwing rukia-san around is like, not cool. that's why renji talks about going to fast...**


	18. Chapter 18

**let me reiterate once more that this is still a renruki fanfic. i say this due to the nature of the conversation at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Some days went by and Renji was starting to feel quite left out. Rukia seemed to be spending all of her time with Ichigo and for some reason that bugged the guard to no end. He knew it was bound to happen, since they _were_ betrothed and all, but he thought she would be a little more assertive in keeping him around. But, the opposite seemed to be occurring and she was pushing him away ever so slightly. Every time he asked to be with her for safe keeping, she denied him and seemed to trust Ichigo more than him. He wasn't very pleased with this new innovative self that Rukia had become.

Rukia on the other hand, was starting to see the results of what Ichigo had told her to expect.

* * *

"I see your guard has become quite pushy over the last couple of days." Ichigo said with a smile.

Rukia smiled back. "Yeah. I've never seen him like this before."

"See, I told you my plan would work. He's getting jealous of me."

"So, I can see how this is working in my favor but what about your little maid? I mean, does she not get jealous?"

Ichigo looked over at Orihime, who was way on the other side of the gardens listening to Kukaku talk to her about the vegetables.

"Orihime is selfless to a fault." Ichigo said with a sigh. "I've come to the conclusion that nothing can really shake her. I confess that I'm riding on Renji's jealously to get us both out of this mess so that I can put the blame on you for the engagement to be annulled." Ichigo looked away. "Is that horrible of me?"

"Yeah, it kind of is. But I can understand your desperation. I mean, even I can tell that Orihime would never get in the way of the 'law' and accepts the way things are no matter what. Although I don't think she wouldn't fight for you but she doesn't seem the type to get in the way. She knows you've got a role to play and wouldn't get in the way of that."

The sliding door to the gardens opened up and Renji walked out in a casual kimono and up to the two.

"We're going to the market." He said, folding his arms in the kimono sleeves.

rukia looked up at him. "Pardon me?"

"You. Me. Market. Going."

"You Rukia, he Renji." Ichigo teased.

Rukia giggled and Renji turned to Ichigo, a menacing growl erupted from him and Ichigo stopped smiling. Renji turned back to Rukia, seeming to calm down a little.

"Please, Kuchiki-sama. I would like it if you would accompany me to the market." He said more calmly.

Rukia nodded a little and got up, following Renji off of the grounds.

* * *

"What's going on with you?" Rukia asked.

"I could ask the same of you. I am here to protect you and be your guardian and all you do is dismiss me. That Shiba woman is relentless and makes me do other household chores and such. I'm _bored_." He grumbled.

Rukia smiled. "I'm sorry…"

Renji turned serious. "Can I ask you something? Will you answer honestly?"

"I can try… depends on the question."

"You and Shiba-sama… you seem to get along quite well. Do you think you and he will get along later in life?"

Rukia blinked a little and sighed. "Renji…"

"You _are_ betrothed but… I thought that you didn't want to be with him. I guess seeing as how you both seem to enjoy one another's company the thoughts have changed towards him, right?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I still don't want to marry him, but his company isn't boring and he's a lot of fun to be around. He's not as bad as I thought he would be."

"Right. He seems to make you smile… Rukia, I wanted to rectify an issue we had before we left on this journey."

"What do you mean?"

"When we went to the wall of the Rukon District-"

"It was a mistake made by me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions-"

"Damn it, woman, will you please let me speak?" he growled. They stopped walking in front of a small a park. "I've been pondering for days on how to tell you this… how to right the wrong I made between us."

Rukia turned her head a little.

"What do you mea-"

He pulled her to him, kissing her with all the gusto he didn't have that day. Rukia was just as surprised as Renji was that day and just as Rukia took it the wrong way, Renji thought he was too late. _She's fallen in love with Ichigo-sama… I'm too late…_ He pulled back slowly and then backed up.

"I… I overstepped my bounds. Forgive me. I just… I just wanted to tell you that you had surprised me that day is all. I wasn't rejecting you, I just couldn't believe that you, a noblewoman, liked me, a lowly guardian."

Rukia touched her lips in astonishment, unable to speak. It was everything she had ever wanted from Renji and now he was saying it and doing it and it was all so wonderful.

Renji suddenly felt lightheaded and put his hand to his head. His throat felt like something was in it, trying to climb out and there was a horrible pain in his chest. He put his hands over his chest and Rukia looked up.

"Renji?"

"I'm… I don't…"

He pitched forward and Rukia tried to catch him, but he ended up sliding down her body to the ground. Rukia knelt beside him and turned him over when she saw white goo coming out of his eyes. She gasped when she felt someone come beside her and looked over.

"Ichigo-san…"

"We need to get him back to the manor. Ikkaku, Yumichika."

The two guards came up immediately and Ikkaku grabbed Renji up. Yumichika followed him and Rukia stared after them in confusion.

"Where are they taking him?"

"Like I said, to the mansion. Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Ikkaku laid Renji in a bed in one of the spare rooms when he coughed, a wave of white goo erupting from his mouth and circling over to his face. It almost immediately began to form a mask and the mouth opened wide, a haunted scream filling the mansion.

Rukia and Ichigo were almost to the room when they heard the scream and Rukia's eyes widened. Ichigo cursed and grabbed her hand to pull her along but then stopped.

"You can't come with me." He suddenly decided.

"What?"

"You can't be there."

"What's going on?! Ichigo!" she screamed, yanking her hand from him. "Tell me what's happening to Renji!"

"I will explain later, I promise, but if I don't go and help him, there may not be enough of Renji left to save. I don't want you to see what's happening. It's not pretty. Please, Rukia… please let me do this and I _swear_ I'll explain everything."

Rukia swallowed hard but nodded. Ichigo smiled and ran off to the room.

* * *

Ikkaku and Yumichika were holding Renji's flailing body down as best as they could when Ichigo came in. The two looked at him in desperation.

"Boss, he's turning too quickly. I don't think we can handle much more and I don't think he will last." Ikkaku said.

Ichigo ignored him as he put the pills in the teapot he had snagged from his father's waiting tea and sloshed it around. He then pulled out a cup and poured some in, pouring it on the white mask. Immediately, Renji stopped bucking against the two and was still. The three of them waited but nothing else happened, just Renji breathing heavily in the bed. Ichigo frowned and poured another cup and poured it on the mask again. They waited and finally, a large crack appeared in the middle of the mask. It took another minute to finally shatter but it did and Ichigo sighed in relief, leaning on the dresser. He held out the teapot.

"Give him some tea…" he said in exasperation.

Ikkaku took the teapot and cup from him and Yumichika held up Renji's head to help him drink the tea. Ichigo found his bearings and breathed in.

"This is really bad, Boss." Ikkaku said. "He's even worse than you are."

"You didn't see the scars he had on him. The reason it took them so long to come here was because he was attacked out there and someone took them in to care for him."

"What activated it?" Yumichika asked.

Renji moaned and opened his eyes a little. Upon seeing Yumichika, he jumped but groaned in pain, touching his chest.

"My chest…" he said.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, out. I would like to speak with Abarai-san alone."

The two nodded and left the room.

Renji looked at Ichigo with a tired expression when he realized he was tied up.

"Why am I tied up?"

"You answer _my_ questions first. You _were_ attacked by I-Hollows, weren't you?"

Renji glared at him for a moment but then nodded slightly. Ichigo tsked and put his hands over his face.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it!" He turned back to Renji. "Do you understand the danger that you're in? Do you understand what's happening?"

"No."

"How many of them attacked you? Do you know?"

"I didn't really care about how many, just as long as they didn't get to Rukia."

"All the scars on your back are from that time, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"How did you get so many?"

Renji looked away. "I picked Rukia up and ran with her to the closest thing to shelter as I could find. There was a gnarled tree on the outskirts of town that had slightly uprooted roots. I stuck her in the roots and used my zanpakuto to eradicate the remaining Hollows. As I was fighting, some more went over to where Rukia was and I could only protect her one way: by throwing myself over the roots and making sure any damage was on me, not her."

"You let them…"

"I was doing my job." He snarled.

Ichigo nodded, remembering what he had said earlier.

"What are you going to do with me?" Renji asked softly.

Ichigo crossed his arms.

"You're lucky my parents are out or they would have found out about you. You're way farther along than you should be for a first time victim, but I'm sure it has to do with the amount of I-Hollows that attacked you… As for what I'm going to do with you, I'm going to help you."

"Help me? Why?"

Ichigo pulled the overlap of his kimono open to show Renji the hole in his chest. Renji narrowed his eyes at him.

"You were attacked too?" he asked.

"No. When the virus that caused the I-Hollows to be created was released, I was outside when it happened and was infected. Our doctor here, Hanataro, has been making pills to try and combat it for some time but… It's getting worse." He cleared his throat. "That's not the point. The point is, I know what's going on and I know how you feel. Why would I betray you when the same thing is happening to me?"

"I don't know; you nobles are tricky fish… Is this why you are betrothed to Rukia? Does Byakuya know about all this?"

"No! No… the Kuchikis know nothing about the Infection. If they did, they would lock me up or give me to science or something… Look, I just want to be cured and I believe that the Great Doctors could help me out. The only reason I even agreed to go back to the Kuchiki Clan was so that I could see about getting help. I don't want to marry Rukia… I have someone else I'm in love with."

"Then what was all that close contact for these past few days?"

"We were trying to make _you_ jealous, numbskull. Seems it worked but it seems you mistook her shock for rejection… which caused your attack. Extreme emotion sometimes does it… but you are far more gone than I am. It took three tries of the medicine Hanataro gave me to work on you. Then again, it might be because it's my prescription… I think it would be best until we go to the Kuchiki Clan to get you a bottle…"

"Can you untie me now?"

Ichigo did as Renji sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ichigo sat beside him as Renji massaged his chest.

"Did Rukia see?" Renji asked sadly.

"She saw some of it but we took you away before she saw the brunt of it. I told her I would explain but…"

"I'll do it… I'll tell her something she can handle. She would feel devastated if she realized I am turning into this because I was protecting her. She already knows I got hurt doing it, but turning into a monster? She'd want to just die… I can't do that to her."

Ichigo smiled. "You're a good guy, Renji, I can see why she likes you."

"What does it matter though? You're still going to marry her and Byakuya is slightly twisted enough to still have me as her guard. I can't just stand by and watch… I'd have to leave her services."

"Look, Rukia doesn't want me and I don't want Rukia. The only thing I want in regards to the Kuchiki name is the status of getting to the Great Doctors. I want to be cured and now you need to be cured as well…"

"The problem is that if the Kuchikis get wind that I'm Infected, they will throw me in a cell. At least with you they might give a slight lenience."

"Nah, my dad knows the head of the clan and knows he won't let it go."

"So what do we do?"

"As of right now, the only thing we can do is keep with the betrothal. If I can get to the Kuchiki Clan and get an audience with the doctors then I can figure something out. In the mean time, I would keep it casual with Rukia."

Renji smiled sadly. "I'll do even better: I'll make her fall in love with you."

"Um… why?"

"You have a better chance than me to get an audience with the doctors. Even though Rukia would want to save me, Byakuya would never allow me to even see a hair on their heads. He would throw me in the dungeon to turn and then kill me. He hates my guts for some reason…"

"Then that makes it where I _have_ to marry Rukia." Ichigo said with a frown.

"Not really. It's a great plan." Renji smiled. "Make sure you keep your secret under wraps for a while. I'll make a scene to show myself as a monstrosity. When you get cured, you can make up some lame excuse like 'she was keeping that horrid thing in her company? If she would lie about the nature of her guard then what's to say she wouldn't lie to me? I renounce our engagement' or something nobly like that."

"But that still leaves you in the dungeon."

"True, but Rukia won't see me suffer, you'll have your cure, and you won't have to marry her. I'd rather her be alone than be forced into something she doesn't want to be forced into. I already did that with her being a noble… she shouldn't have to live the rest of her life that way."

"Are you sure this is the only way to do it?"

"Unless you can think of something before we go back, this is the only thing I can fathom working halfway smoothly."

Ichigo sighed. "So… You're going to make Rukia fall in love with me?"

"Well… more like not feel so bad that she's going to have to marry you."

"This will be fun."

* * *

 **gah so much sacrifice! renji is always sacrificing his happiness for rukia's! that's what love is all about.**

 **and how will the two of them keep their secrets from rukia? at least orihime knows about ichigo's plight but trying to keep it from rukia? especially renji since he will be having to hold in a lot of negative emotions during this time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**kinda forgot about orihime there. ^^; but she's still there...**

 **and also, rukia, your uppity is showing**

* * *

Rukia paced back and forth, unhappy with not being able to go into Renji's room when something really weird was going on. Ichigo was acting weird and then Renji suddenly doing what he did and ending up blacking out on the ground… or did he? Rukia couldn't quite grasp the issue of what happened, confused by the white stuff that came out of Renji's mouth. Even when he had been attacked and they were staying at Tatsuki's house, Rukia hadn't seen anything like that come from Renji.

The door opened and Ichigo walked out. Rukia grabbed his clothing.

"Is he alright? What's going on?"

"He seems to be fine."

"What happened out there?"

"I'm not really sure-"

"Bullshit! That's complete and utter bullshit. You seemed to know plenty about what was happening to him! What was that white stuff? What's going _on_?!"

Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms down.

"Kuchiki-sama, I do believe you are causing a commotion. Please lower our voice." Ichigo said in a dangerous tone.

Rukia blinked in confusion as he walked past her. She frowned and then opened Renji's door. He was sitting on the side of the bed and had started to lay back down when she opened the door. Renji frowned.

"This not knocking thing is starting to get a bit out of control."

Rukia looked her guard over and saw he looked like he had been strung through the ringer, haggard and tired. Her anger ceased as she assessed how fragile Renji looked.

"Rukia?"

"What happened? Why did you pass out? What was that weird white stuff that was coming out of you?"

Renji gave her a confused look. "Weird white stuff?"

"Yeah…" she sat on the edge of the bed. "There was this goopy white stuff that was coming out of your mouth and your eyes and stuff. It was kind of gross."

"I'm not sure what you mean. Then again, I blacked out so…"

"Right… I hope it has nothing to do with the attack from the I-Hollows."

Renji went still for a moment and then cleared his throat a little.

"What would make you think that?"

"I don't know… Renji, I want to go home."

"I thought you were happy staying here with Shiba-sama?"

"It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, it's just that I'm… I'm tired of being here. I want to go home."

"Back to the luxuries of the Kuchiki Clan? I would miss my royal bed too."

Rukia frowned. "That's not it."

Renji just smiled a little. "It's a joke, Rukia… Well, I can see if I can arrange for a caravan to head back to the Kuchiki Clan but the problem is that we'll have to take Shiba-sama with us."

Rukia made a face. "Why?"

"That was the arrangement I believe. You were supposed to stay here for two-four weeks and then when you came back, Ichigo was supposed to do the same."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I didn't want him to come with me…"

"What's the harm? Besides, I'm sure he'll be in a different carriage or something. He won't be coming alone." Rukia made a face and Renji laughed a little. "What kind of face is that?"

"An unhappy one." She fell back on the bed. "I just wish I could go about my business like I used to. No one telling me who to marry, how to act, how to dress, when to eat…" She looked over at Renji as he stared at her from his pillows. "I think we should run away."

"You keep bringing this up."

"Because it's a great plan. No one will be the wiser that we are gone. We'll just slip out in the night."

"No one will be the wiser as we sleep in a noble home with guards and all the luxuries of being of high status? I think you overestimate my prowess."

"Ugh!" She growled, sitting back up. "You're such a workaholic!"

"Being concerned for you isn't just part of my job, Kuchiki-san."

"You seem to not understand the type of concern I _want_ you to have. All you care about is how we will bring shame on the Kuchiki Clan or not or how we will look to the world or not. Why don't you care about what _I_ want?"

Renji narrowed his eyes at her and balled up his fist to keep his rage to a minimum.

"What _you_ want? Why can't I care about what _YOU_ want?! What the hell?! I've done everything I ever could for you! I have sacrificed everything for you and you have the audacity to sit there and tell me that I don't do _anything_ for you?!"

Rukia watched him calmly as he seemed to get red from the rage he was trying to keep at bay.

"You just can't seem to understand the amount of pain I go through to make sure that you are happy, can you? All you care about is yourself. What about _my_ happiness?! Huh?! I could have done a lot of things but I wanted to make sure that you were happy so I became a guard at the Kuchiki Manor. I wanted to watch over you and make sure to protect you from whatever harm came your way. I wanted to be right there when you needed me the most; I would only be a servant's call away. I have sacrificed so much for you it's not even fathomable the magnitude of my generosity and my self-sacrificing! And you… you just…" He calmed down enough to look at Rukia and he felt like he was breaking into pieces. "You just don't give a damn."

Rukia blinked a little and breathed in.

"Are you finished?"

"I guess so."

"Then here is my rebuttal to you: I never asked for you to sacrifice everything for me. I never _wanted_ you to do that. It broke my heart every time I saw you being used like you were nothing but dirt and I wondered why you put yourself through it all. I wish you would have quit and gone back to trying to be a Soul Reaper. Honestly. It would have been better."

Renji wished he could have been able to grab catch the pieces of his heart that was falling into the pit of his chest. He felt that weird feeling again from before and tried to calm himself down. _This is backfiring on **me**! How the hell did **this** __happen?*_

Rukia got up and went to the door.

"I'll ask Masaki-sama when the best time to leave would be."

Renji watched her leave. When she was gone he grabbed his chest where the hole was forming and tried to hold back his tears. He was heartbroken to a degree he never thought he'd get to and just a few hours ago he had been confessing to her. But she didn't have a single ounce of care about him. She honestly didn't care about the sacrifices he had willingly done for her. Even though he wasn't exactly happy in the position he was in, he did it all for her. He thought about leaving every once in a while but he endured so many things that she would never even know of just so he could see her smile and make sure that she _was_ smiling. And true, maybe he couldn't give her the type of attention she wanted, but he didn't have that luxury. Byakuya was on his case all the time and even thinking about trying would have made the man imprison him, probably.

"I can't be the right man for you because there was never a chance to try… Why can't you understand that? Why can you understand that the only way I could ever love you was to let you go?"

* * *

Orihime finished making a small cake and sprinkled some powdered sugar on it. She smiled at her creation and clapped.

"Yay." She said in happiness.

"That looks good."

She gasped and turned as Ichigo smiled at her. Orihime put her hair behind her ears.

"Th-thank you, Shiba-sama."

"You seemed rather excited for it. You're already a good baker."

"Well, I'm not exactly the best at desserts. I can make something in a pinch but I wanted to really try and make something that looked first class." She said with a determined look.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well it's cute."

"Would you like it? It's just practice."

"I'm really not into sweets except for the sweet buns. Maybe you can give it to my mother or to Rukia-san."

"Maybe."

"Or Yumichika. He'd probably be ecstatic to eat it."

Orihime nodded and Ichigo sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Is there something you'd like for me to make you?" Orihime asked.

"No; I just wanted to come and hang out a little. We haven't had time."

"Well, you're spending all your time with Kuchiki-sama and getting to know her and all. It's nothing to be ashamed about. She's very lively and seems to get along with you quite well."

Ichigo frowned. "Hmm."

Orihime hoped she didn't sound too forced. True, she had been jealous of Rukia for spending time with Ichigo but she knew that Rukia was Ichigo's betrothed and so it was technically natural for them to spend time with one another. But Rukia was so nice and even though it would be awkward for her in the future, she hoped her and Rukia could be friends.

"I'm not sure when it will happen," Ichigo said, prompting Orihime to look at him. "But we'll have to go to the Kuchiki Clan at some point. I was wondering if you would like to accompany us in the party back? You'll probably be doing something else for the time we're at the Kuchiki's but it will be fun and it's a place we've never been."

Orihime thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it would be nice to see my brother. He's training in the Seireitei to be a Soul Reaper and all."

"Then that's settled. I'm sure it's been a while since you've seen him."

"It has…"

They fell into an awkward silence and Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Um… well… I guess I'll let you get back to it."

Orihime nodded and he left.

Ichigo face palmed as he went down the hallway. _Stupid idiot._

* * *

The next few days were awkward on everyone. Ichigo had gone to Hanataro to get some medicine for Renji, Renji was holed up in his room, Rukia was holed up as well (unless for dinner) and the weird chemistry between Ichigo and Orihime was slightly unnerving. Dinner was usually awkward as well.

* * *

"I heard you want to head back to the Kuchiki Clan." Isshin said over dinner one night.

Rukia looked up a little in confusion since the subject was brought up out of the blue.

"Um… yes, I have been thinking of heading back. Not that I don't enjoy being here with you all but I'm getting a little homesick."

"Well, considering you spent most of your time trying to get us from being raided in the outer sector and all, I'm sure it's been exhausting." Masaki said with a smile.

"When were you thinking about departing?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. Like I said, it's no big rush or anything."

"Can we go with Nii-sama to the Kuchiki Clan too?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go." Karin chimed in.

"No, it's just Ichigo that's going."

The girls pouted and Ichigo ate some rice.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." He said with a smirk. He turned to Rukia. "I haven't seen Renji in a while. Is he alright? I thought for a while we wouldn't get rid of him and now he's nowhere to be found."

"Last I knew of he was still in his room." Rukia said in a blasé fashion.

Ichigo frowned, sensing something was wrong.

"Are… you two okay?"

"Mmm-hmm, just a little difference in opinion, that's all."

"I see…"

"What does it matter about him anyway? He's just a guard."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, very curious now about what was going on. He hadn't felt such rigid air in a long time.

The door to the dining hall opened and Renji walked in in casual clothing. He took a seat on the other side of Ichigo and yawned a little.

"I'm still tired." He grumbled.

"Have you been _sleeping_ all this time?"

"Catching up on lost sleep. I didn't know I had lost so much. I feel like I've been asleep for ages."

"Well if you fell asleep the day we got back, then you've been asleep for about four days straight."

"No wonder I'm hungry, please pass the pickled radishes." He looked over and smiled. "That's what I'm talking about. Some okonomiyaki."

"Rukia was just telling us that she was wanting to go back to the Kuchiki Clan. Are you homesick as well, Renji-san?" Masaki said.

Orihime came in and poured more plum wine into Isshin and Masaki's cups.

"Not really. It's been nice being in a room I wasn't sharing. Not that my roommate is bad, it's just sometimes you want your privacy and you can never seem to get it with a roommate."

"Understandable. How about the week after next for the journey home. Would that be suffice?" Isshin asked.

"That's up to Kuchiki-sama." Renji said, putting the slice of okonomiyaki to his mouth. "She's the boss."

"That sounds great, Masaki-sama."

"Now that that's out of the way, we have some business to attend to." Masaki said to Issin as they both got up.

Rukia got up too and the girls.

"I'll turn in for tonight. Ichigo-sama." She said with a small bow to him.

Everyone left but Renji and Ichigo and when they were finally out of earshot, Ichigo leaned over and grabbed the sake bottle his mother had left. He poured what was left of it into the other two cups and scooted one to Renji.

"Wanna talk about it?"

* * *

 **so just for emphasis, renji was holding back as much as he could with his emotions so his hollowification wouldn't act up again. and the problem is that renji sacrificed everything to make rukia happy but didn't to the one thing that COULD make her happy and that was love her freely. but what rukia doesn't understand is that renji did all that because that was the only he COULD show his love since byakuya is breathing down his throat with threats in his eyes and such. he really wants to be with her but until she understands how he's bound, they can never see eye to eye.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo listened to Renji as he ranted and ranted about Rukia and what she had done. He was pretty well drunk at the moment and was about to be in tears, it looked like.

"I've done every- everything for her and she just… just…"

"I know, I get it."

"Why can't _she_ just get it? I just wanted her to be happy and now I'm not happy and she's not happy and you're not happy and we're not happy and-"

"I get it…" Ichigo said, stopping him from talking in circles. "I do, really. I feel like half of this is my fault."

"How is any of this part of your fault?"

"Because if I had just had the courage to say something to the one I love then we wouldn't be in this situation. I'd be on my way with the person I like and you'd still be at the Kuchiki Manor trying to woo Rukia or whatever it is you did."

"Nah," Renji said, flopping his hand in a dismissal gesture. "Yer just a good guy trying to help out. I appreciate that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, although half of it was true. He did want to make things right between them and he knew that keeping the fact that he was now an I-Hollow was going to put a major strain on them.

* * *

" _Really_?!" Tatsuki squealed at the bakery. "You want me to come with you to the Seireitei?!"

"I think it would be fun." Rukia said as she leaned on the counter. "Besides, I'll be kind of lonely."

"What about Renji-san? I thought you two were getting all nice and cozy."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "No. We're not. I'm not talking to him right now."

"What happened?"

"Nothing really… it's just… I said some things and then we got really mad at each other and now I'm not talking to him. I don't _want_ to talk to him."

Tatsuki frowned. "That's a bummer. I hope you two make up."

Rukia smiled sadly. "No… he's going to apply for a transfer when we get back. I think he's going to actually go back to the academy and get assigned as a Soul Reaper. It's where he belongs. He doesn't need to be a guard to me."

Tatsuki frowned. "You two are being dumb again. I'll have to rectify that if I'm coming along."

"Also, I know you don't really like her, but Orihime is coming too."

"Aw man, really? That dampens things…"

"I can't really help that. Ichigo invited her… I'm pretty sure he likes her."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Tatsuki sighed. "Well, if that's the case, I'll just have to play double matchmaker."

"Please don't get involved."

"I already am." Rukia made a face as Tatsuki grinned. "Besides, I was this close to getting you two together the first time. I think with some help I can still get that done."

"You're beating a dead horse but if you think you can resurrect it then be my guest."

Tatsuki grinned. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

The day finally came when everyone was off to go to the Seireitei and meet the Kuchiki family. Misaki kissed Ichigo a hundred times until his usually messy hair was even more messy and he pulled away from her.

"Ma, stop." He growled.

"I'm just going to miss you so much and worry _constantly_. Do you have your tea?"

"I brought the whole thing just in case."

"Good. Now play nice and if we play our cards right, you'll be seeing one of the Great Doctors and be cured in no time!"

"We'll see…"

Ishin frowned. "Don't ruin this with some stupid tantrum, Ichigo. Your life is riding on this journey."

"I know."

"It's time to move on now, son. Orihime is not the one who will fix you, the Kuchikis are. You need to grow up and accept that."

Ichigo's fists tightened but he smiled at his father and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Tatsuki was practically in tears as she saw the beautiful carriage she would be riding in. She practically fell to her knees.

"No one will ever believe that I was in the Shiba entourage back to the Seireitei! No one will ever believe that I was friends with a Kuchiki!"

"Tatsuki, get in the carriage or you'll be run over by one of the beautiful horses." Rukia growled.

Tatsuki got up and ran in, sitting next to Rukia and bouncing in anticipation.

"This is so luxurious."

"Not to sound snobby but the Kuchiki ones are much nicer."

"I would think so! I don't care though!"

The carriage door opened again and Orihime walked in. Tatsuki frowned at her for a second but got over it as she looked around the carriage some more.

"Shiba-sama said I should ride with you guys since it would be inappropriate to ride with him alone."

"No trouble." Rukia said. "You're the cook, right?"

"Uh, um, I do some of the cooking, yes."

"Odd he would bring you along."

Orihime nodded and looked out the window. It _was_ odd and after she had agreed to it, she thought about how odd it would look to everyone. She was nothing more than a servant and he was bringing her along to a glorious place?

"My brother is training to be a Soul Reaper there and I haven't seen him in a while." Orihime began to explain. "Shiba-sama knew that and thought I'd like to come along since it will probably be the last and first time I'll ever see the Seireitei."

"Is that so? What division is your brother trying to be in?"

"Squad 4, but so far he's the one in need of medical attention." She said with a nervous laugh. "He hurt himself and from the letter he sent me, the normal types of healing don't work and so he had to do them naturally. Captain Unohana is amazing at her work…"

"I've never met the Great Doctors but I do hear their work is extraordinary. I've never met any of the captains, truthfully, except my brother and the few he may have over." Rukia said, thinking about the small gatherings Byakuya had hosted.

"Is everyone here?" someone asked.

Rukia looked away as Renji looked in and Tatsuki smiled brightly.

"Renji, it's good to see you. You're looking well."

"Tatsuki; I didn't know you were coming on this trip."

"Rukia invited me."

"I see. Shiba-sama wanted me to make sure everyone was in their carriages before we headed off. Don't to leave anyone behind."

"How kind." Rukia snipped.

Renji ignored her. "If all of you are doing well, I'll let him know."

He walked away and Rukia breathed in deeply as she tried to regain her composure. Tatsuki and Orihime looked at each other and then at Rukia as she looked over at them.

"What?"

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-sama?" Orihime asked.

Rukia looked down in her lap and tried to keep her composure. She gripped her knees to keep it all in but it just wasn't happening and tears fell onto her lap.

"No… no, I'm not."

* * *

Renji went back to the carriage Ichigo was in and found him massaging his chest, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm alright. It aches sometimes…" He smiled at Renji. "The girls alright?"

"Yes, they're all there."

The door opened and Ikkaku and Yumachika came into the carriage. Ikkaku noticed Ichigo massaging the hole and pulled his hand away.

"You'll only make it bigger."

"It's because we're so close to the border." Yumachika said, suddenly being unusually intuitive. "You need to be careful."

"I'll be fine." Ichigo growled but even Renji could see his face as pale. "I'll be alright…"

Renji touched his own small hole and hoped nothing happened on the way to the Seireitei.

* * *

The sound of distant Hollows woke Rukia up and she went to the window, looking out over the hills to make sure hordes of them weren't going to come and get her. Seeing nothing there, she sighed and leaned against the seat of the carriage. Tatsuki and Orihime were sound asleep in the floor, covered in a thick blanket but Rukia couldn't sleep.

"Restless night, princess?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and looked out of the carriage as Renji walked beside it, holding the reigns of a horse.

"What are you doing here?"

"Despite our fight, your brother did hire me to guard you throughout your journey. Until you are safely back at the Kuchiki home, I'm still your guard."

"Why are we going so slow?"

"The drivers are tired but not asleep yet. In all honesty we should have stopped for the night miles ago but here we are, in the open."

Rukia looked up at the stars and Renji fell silent.

"You know…" Rukia looked back at him. "I wanted you to be happy in every aspect of your life. Everything I've ever done as been to see a smile on your face. I'm not trying to rehash an old wound but… but I just want to understand why you believe I don't understand your needs. I'm not exactly the smartest in some things but at least try and understand that."

Rukia sighed and leaned her head against the side of the carriage.

"As I was informed by Tatsuki and Orihime earlier today, I was being an idiot. I wasn't looking past my own feelings and seeing how much you were trying to show me yours. Orihime said I was expecting too much from someone who could only _do_ so much."

"How is that?"

"I was pulled into a world of nobility, away from the hard and rustic but albeit carefree life of the Rukongai. We were free, happy, and doing our best… then I was just whisked away and thrown into a rigid society of propriety and ranks. As someone still only on the outside, you can only do so much to try and show me what I want without getting us both in trouble. Orihime said that's what I wasn't comprehending… was she right?"

"That kind of hits the nail on the head, I think."

"Then what do I do?"

"Unfortunately, Kuchiki-sama, it's too far along to change anything now." He said sadly. "This is something we should have figured out before we left the Seireitei or the latest while we were with Tatsuki. Our opportunities have been lost."

"So we just deal with what we're given?" she growled.

Renji looked in with a sarcastic look.

"If y _ou_ would like to deny your brother's wishes then have it, sweetheart. This far in the game, me doing anything will just have me thrown in prison or something."

Rukia knew he was right and sighed when Renji heard a scream from behind.

"I have something to attend to."

He fell back and let the carriage pass so he could look in on Ichigo's carriage. I found Ichigo scrunched in a ball and sounding like he was trying to cough. Both of his guards were asleep and Renji made a face.

"Hey, wake up!" he growled. "Ikkaku! Yumichika!"

Ichigo coughed and white goo came out of his mouth and eyes, pooling at his head. Renji beat on the side of the carriage.

"Wake up! Wake up!" he hissed, trying not to alert everyone else.

Ikkaku opened his eyes a little and looked to see Renji beating on the side of the carriage. He was about to yell at him when he heard the distinct yell of a Hollow near him. He turned and yelped, jumping up onto the seat. He threw his scabbard at Yumichika, who woke up and lifted his face mask.

"Can't a guy get some- Ah!" he screamed, jumping up on the other seat.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! Fix him!" Renji snarled.

"Tea! He needs the tea but we have to boil it and- and-"

"Ah, shit. We have to stop this caravan now!" he yelled, getting on the horse and galloping away.

* * *

Ichigo was on the floor, arching up as the white good began to cover his face and trace down his neck. Another eruption of white goo came from the hole in his chest and connected with the goop running down his neck. Ikkaku and Yumichika could do nothing but watch, the only thing in their defense was the tea (that were in bags) and their weapons. They couldn't fight their lord and they had no hot water to make the tea.

The carriage stopped abruptly, slinging Ichigo around. He let out a feral scream and the door opened quickly. Renji grabbed Ichigo by the legs and dragged him out of the carriage, grabbing the tea and the pot.

"Where are you going?!" Ikkaku yelled.

Renji didn't answer as he tied Ichigo up and to the back of his saddle and rode off into the night.

* * *

 **oh no! what's renji gonna do? will he make it in time to save ichigo from turning completely? will he be safe?**

 **and at least rukia is finally opening her eyes about the issue. finally, they are on some sort of civil ground but how long will it last?**


End file.
